esta vez es diferente
by kuroinamidaaki
Summary: ella a cambiado, ya no es la niña llorona que rogaba por el   -¿que te iso cambiar?-  -pasaron muchas cosa mientras tu no estabas-
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

-yo lo único que quiero es ayudarlos

-¿y cómo los ayudarías?

-no lo sé yo soy fuerte, daría mi vida por ellos

-no, yo no hablo de eso, dime ¿Cómo los ayudarías? Si no puedes ayudarte a ti misma, ¿o acaso eres masoquista?

-no-llorando-no soy masoquista

-entonces porque dejas que te lastimen-gritando-ese tipo al que tu defiendes en el qué dices creer-calmándose y con la mirada triste- te ha lastimado un millón de veces y tú sigues hay junto a él.-ya tranquila-alguien que no se puede defender asimismo no puede defender a nadie más, nadie niega que eres fuerte, pero no lo eres por ti misma, y tu fuerza emocional es una basura *********************************************************************************************

-¿Acaso no me amas?, en donde quedaron tus palabras-susurrando-lo que prometiste

-si-mirando al cielo-te amé, fuiste mi primer amor, pero ahora soy diferente-pensando cada una de sus palabras para que fueran las correctas-he madurado y el amor que te tenía también, ni tu ni yo somos los mismos-lanzando un suspiro-ahora hago Las cosas por mí, por mi felicidad, los protegeré aunque me cueste la vida pero, esta vez sí estoy dispuesta a todo-riendo tristemente-puedes estar seguro de que no eres básico y aun sin ti encontrare mi camino-sonriendo-no importa lo que pase siempre seremos un equipo, je, pero también hay más que solo nosotros.

Bueno ese fue mi prologo (si así se le puede llamar) este es mi primer fic, sssiii wwiiii :D

Espero les guste por donde va el sentido es un sasusaku y por favor si hay algo mal o que no les guste háganmelo saber, pero no sean muy duros soy principiante nneee y díganme si quieren lemmon (es que lo he pensado y como soy re perve) pero prefiero que ustedes decidan se cuidan y luego hay le sigo XD sayonara atte: nana (así me pueden llamar si quieren esque ese es mi apodo jejeje)


	2. buenas y malas noticias

**Capítulo 1: buenas y malas noticias**

Camino a la entrada de konoha un rubio y una pelirrosa caminaban platicando alegremente mientras cargaban unos papeles importantes (nneee según la hokage)

Naruto -Etto sakura-chan porque la vieja te manda a hacer esto, tu deberías estar en el hospital ¿o no?

Sakura-naruto ya te dije que no la llames vieja es la hokage y yo hago esto porque son documentos importantes y solo se los puede dar a alguien de su confiansa-se sakura es dela confiansa de la hokage-

Naruto-pero ¿y shizune?

Sakura-naruto ella está en una misión, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Si nosotros nos despedimos de ella en esa misma puerta-señalando la entrada a konoha y mirando al rubio, pero este no decía nada incluso se quedó estático parado mirando hacia la puerta con un brillo extraño en los ojos-hay naruto hazme caso, ponme atención- haciendo señas con sus manos frente a su cara (a ver si así reacciona) pero no dio resultado, esta se enojó y le soltó un coscorrón en la cabeza-

Naruto-sakura-chan eso dolió (con lagrimitas saliéndole de los ojos y tirado en el suelo XD)

Sakura-eso es para que aprendas que debes poner atención cuando te hablo-apenas pudiendo sostener los papees que ella llevaba en las manos

Naruto-pero sakura-chan solos las veía a ellas

Sakura- que ¿y aparte pervertido?-con una venita naciéndole en la frente- sabía que no era conveniente que el señor jiraiya fuera tu sensei y la compañía de kakashi-sensei tampoco es de mucha ayuda ya te pegaron lo pervertido!

Naruto-no no es eso sakura-chan-agitando las manos y defendiéndose mientras se levantaba del suelo- es que jamás las avía visto en la villa-poniendo un gesto pensativo

Sakura-mmm es cierto-con toda la vergüenza del mundo porque ni siquiera se había detenido a mirarlas-mm quienes serán, naruto vamos

Naruto- nneee sakura-chan no seas metiche-con su gestito zorruno acusador-

Sakura- nerviosa- ee..e..e no.. na..naruto, no es que sea metiche es que tenemos que dejar estos papeles, son muy importantes- (y tal vez también sea una buena oportunidad para saber que con esas)

Si vinimos de la haldea de la lluvia para ver a la hokage es muy importante

-ee pues yo no sé si podrán verla, ¿tienen una carta o algo que certifique quien las envió y que efectivamente son de la haldea de la lluvia?

Mmm no creo que una persona muerta pueda escribir cartas así que no, no tengo nada solo mi palabra de que juro que no vine a causar ningún daño- levantando la mano en señal de promesa y volteando hacia un lado para encontrarse con sakura

Sakura-¿qué pasa aquí?-mm ahora que las veía más de cerca podía notar que eran 4 chicas una rubia como ino-cerda, una castaña como tenten, una de cabello tan negro como el de hinata, y una de cabello violeta obscuro esta venia delante de todas con una expresión seria, es la que estaba hablando, seguro ella era su líder (o su jefa, capitana etc. Como quieran llamarle) de pronto pareció darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando y volteo su cara para mirarme y sonreírme

ee.. no pasa nada sakura-san son kunoichis dela haldea de la lluvia

Naruto-nneee y ¿cómo se llaman?-mirando ala de cabello obscuro y pasando olímpicamente de las demás

Sakura-naruto debes presentarte tu primero y es con ella, quien imagino es su líder

Etto.. Yo no soy líder de nada, je solo traigo unas cuantas noticias-sonriendo- ella es Anna (la de cabello obscuro), ella es kuki (la rubia) y ella es amai (la castaña) y yo soy mizu, mucho gustó naruto-kun y sakura-san-agrego el sufijo seriecito al nombre de sakura porque esta traía cara de pocos amigos-solo traemos un mensaje de mi sensei para su hokage ella me lo pido antes de morir- ahora con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica

Sakura- a ya veo y ¿quién era tu sensei?

Mizu-bueno tenía más de uno pero la directa era konan-sensei

Todo el lugar se sumió en un tétrico silencio al escuchar aquel nombre el cual naruto recordaba de una buena manera pero en los demás causaba estragos de lo que paso cuando ella y pein/negato atacaron a konoha, pero ese sonido se acabó gracias a sai que acababa de llegar algo agitado y con prisa al parecer tenía una noticia urgente

Sakura-¿qué pasa sai?

Sai-es que tengo una noticia urgente-recuperándose- vienen Asia acá algunas kunoichis importantes de la aldea de la lluvia vienen a ver a hokage-sama

Anna-Etto perdón por entrometerme pero, ya llegamos-anuncio con una gransonrisa-jejejeje- es que a pesar del parecido en algunos aspectos (el cabello) ella excepción de hinata no era nada penosa

Naruto se quedó como bobo mirándola y esto no paso desapercibido para nadie pero prefirieron dejarlo pasar por el bien de todos

A sai pareció caerle como balde de agua fría la noticia ya que él tenía la responsabilidad de avisar para que así no hubiera ningún percance a su llegada

Sai- gommen-sabía que no era bueno parar a pintar-es que tuve un problema de regreso a la villa y no pude llegar a tiempo

Mizu-(abrasando con el hombro a sai) nneee sai-kun no hay problema-mmm creo que esta villa si tiene cosas buenas después de todo *-*- yo solos les platicaba sobre mi sensei y la noticia que les traigo :D

Sai-mm ¿su sensei?

Amai-susurrando- o no esto no va por buen camino- bueno nosotras debemos entregar esas noticias ¿no es así mizu?-

Mizu-a sí es cierto jeje-aun abrasando a sai

Sakura-alejando a sai del abrazo de mizu-si, es cierto yo las llevare con mi sensei (o presumida na más quiere intimidar XD) síganme-mirando disimuladamente a mizu

Naruto-pero sakura-chan ¿qué hago con todos estos papeles? Yo solo no puedo cargarlos-con las manos ocupadas en pilas de papeles

Sakura-pues entrégalos poco a poco naruto-baka

Mizu-mm no, se nota que son muchos papeles y ¿si llega una ráfaga de viento y se los lleva? Mejor le pediré a una de mis amigas que lo ayude ñ_ñ

Sakura- pues si eso quieres-

Inner- no lo que quiere es parecer amable frente a sai

Mizu-si por mí no hay problema y no creo que a mis compañeras les moleste ¿verdad?

Todas- no claro que no

Anna-je. Yo me ofrezco para ayudarlo luego las alcanzo en la torre del hokage estoy segura de que naruto-kun me llevara ¿verdad?

Naruto-claro dattebayo (ho la frase no podía faltar)

Entonces todas emprendieron el camino hacia la torre del hokage acompañadas de sai quien debía dar su reporte sobre su reciente misión

En otro lugar

En medio del bosque se encontraban 3 ninjas

Uno con una gran espada uno que se notaba muy callado rodeado de animales y otro con una mirada fría (¿ya sabrán quienes son no?)

Entonces dime ¿sasuke que haremos?

Sasuke-hmp. Atacaremos konoha

Suigetsu-pero he escuchado que tienen aliados importantes

Sasuke-hmp. No importa nadie podría vencernos

Jugo-sasuke los animales me han dicho que hay un enemigo importante entrando a konoha

Sasuke-¿es algún kage?

Jugo-no, son 4 chicas al parecer son poderosas

Sasuke-hmp. Ellas no serán impedimento para mi venganza, solo son 4 kunoichis que podrían hacer-sonriendo con arrogancia

Suigetsu-sasuke estas demasiado confiado

Jugo-si recuerda que esta tu amigo ese y la discípula de tsunade

Sasuke-hmp muévanse

Sakura- ya llegamos es aquí la oficina de lady tsunade-toco suavemente la puerta 3 veces y al ver que nadie habría se asomó para ver si había alguien y su decepción fue encontrar a la hokage dormida sobre unos papeles y con una botella de sake al lado y con una gota cayendo de su cien decidió entrar antes que nadie para despertar a su maestra-je. Me esperan un momento tenemos que ocuparnos de algo en privado, no tardo mucho

Mizu-mm ¿qué será?

Sai- seguro está dormida de nuevo ¬¬…..

Amai-mmm me pregunto cuando comeremos y cómo será su hokage

Kuki-Haaa que flojera me pregunto cuando iremos a descansar

Sakura-asomándose- eee ya pueden pasar

Todas entraron haciendo una reverencia

Tsunade-yo esperaba como máximo a dos kunoichis-¿quién es la mensajera?

Mizu-vengo de parte de konan-sensei, ella ha muerto tratando de proteger la paz del mundo ninja, antes de morir me dijo que cuando el tiempo llegara debía venir a konoha y hablar con la hokage yo creo que es tiempo y por eso vine a hablar con usted, pero debe ser en privado

Tsunade-está bien, ahora todos fuera- en ese momento salieron sakura y sai pero las demás se quedaron hay- ustedes también- en ese momento entraron por la ventana naruto y Anna, al darse cuenta la hokage de la reacción de estas (ósea nada de nada) se enojó y grito-he dicho que ustedes también se vallas de mi oficina

Amai puso una mueca de terror pero no se movió

Kuki no se movió ni tuvo ninguna reacción- solo la cara de aburrimiento que tenía ya desde hace un rato

Anna- lo lamento hokage-sama pero no nos moveremos de aquí a menos que mizu-san lo pida

Tsunade-con una mueca de enojo-naruto sal de aquí

Naruto-pero vieja acabo de llegar

Tsunade-gritando-ya te he dicho que no me llames vieja y lárgate de mi oficina o te sacre yo misma

Naruto Salió huyendo de ese lugar antes de que tsunade lo lanzara por la ventana no necesitaba más golpes por este día

Tsunade- ¿no les dirás nada a los miembros de tu equipo mizu?

Mizu-por favor salgan necesito hablar a solas con hokage-sama

En ese momento todas se retiraron de la oficina de la hokage aunque todas serias y amai con un poco de terror en los ojos pero solo eso

Tsunade-bien de que debemos hablar, te escucho

Sakura y naruto estaban pegados a la puerta intentando escuchar algo de lo que hablaban y es que aparentemente era algo importante y el hecho de que esa chica fuera discípula de konan no hacía nada para calmar su curiosidad es más la aumentaba

Ha, Anna solo le hacía gracia la actitud de naruto y sakura a amai le molestaba que fueran tan metiches pero aceptaba que si era algo para ponerse así a kuki le daba igual de todos modos de alguna forma se enterarían y tendrían que aceptarlo les gustara o no

Y sai pues sai sabía que debía ser algo serio y por eso envió a uno de sus ratones de tinta para espiar mientras según él estaba en el baño

Dentro de la oficina de la hokage se discutían asuntos importantes

Mizu-como vera a mi sensei le preocupaba la seguridad de quien le dará paz al mundo ninja por eso antes de morir me dijo que cuando llegara el momento viniera a konoha para ayudarlos en todo lo que pudiera

Tsunade-entonces nos ofreces ayuda para resguardar la seguridad de naruto y konoha

Mizu-si hokage-sama pero vera mi equipo y yo no hemos terminado nuestros estudios ninja y necesitamos un sensei y en mi caso y el de Anna debe ser alguien especial ya que ambas tenemos a la mitad de la vestía recolectora de almas dentro de nosotras, también esta esto ofrecemos ayudar a proteger a konoha cueste lo que cueste incluso si en el proceso tenemos que acabar con uchiha sasuke, honestamente a mí no me importa la relación de el con konoha yo solo hare lo que me pidieron y eso incluye matarlo si es necesario pero se los lazos que él tiene con algunos de los miembros de la haldea y sería muy molesto que ellos se interpusieran así que le he advertido, yo ya no tengo nada as que hacer

Tsunade-si tienes algo más que hacer

Mizu- y según usted que es eso que debo hacer

Tsunade-explicar que miembros de akatsuki fueron tus maestros

Mizu-hmp. No sé porque intente evadir el tema tarde o temprano me o preguntaría. Pues vera mis sensei fueron negato, konan y por algún tiempo itachi pero el no duro mucho como mi sensei

Tsunade-y ¿porque tantos miembros de esa organización fueron tus maestros?

Mizu- me espera un momento es que alguien nos espía y no hablo exactamente de sakura-san y naruto-kun

En un baño cercano a la oficina dela hokage se encontraba un chico con los ojos como platos sorprendido sobre lo que acababa de oír pero se dio cuenta de que la conversación entre la hokage y mizu había dado fin y se dirigió hacia la salida para saber qué es lo que les dirían, a ver qué es lo que inventarían

Cuando llego a la puerta de la oficina de la hokage se encontró con ellas saliendo de esta y con sakura y naruto pidiendo una explicación

Tsunade-pues verán mizu y su equipo han venido a ofrecer apoyo a konoha y desde ahora serán miembros ninja de la villa oculta de la hoja y mientras estén aquí ustedes les enseñaran la haldea y entrenaran juntos en sus tiempos libre

Naruto-¿enserio? Entrenaremos juntos eso es genial

Tsunade-enserio naruto pero hay algo más, ellas ayudaran en la lucha contra akatsuki y cualquiera que signifique una amenaza contra konoha incluso si eso incluye a uchiha sasuke

Todo se quedó en completo silencio nadie se atrevió a hablar

Pensamientos de sai-después de todo no les oculto lo que yo creí sería necesario ocultar pero están los otros detallitos

Tsunade- naruto tú y sakura pasaran más tiempo en las tardes con mizu y Anna porque ellas tienen dentro cada una la mitad de la vestía recolectora de almas bueno espero tengan un buen recibimiento por parte de mi aldea

. ya está el primer capítulo de mi primer fic :D espero les guste seque aquí no hay muchas cosas interesantes pero eso se irá viendo poco a poco jejeje decidí actualizar pronto porque así lo pidieron además tengo mucho tiempo libre últimamente gracias por los reviews (creo que así se escribe) y hay me dicen si quieren que les dé más detalles sobre las nuevas kunoichis de konoha por ejemplo cuál es su ropa, su historia y si les gustaron o no recuerden que me importa mucho su opinión

Y mis agradecimientos van para

**«J. María .- -.**

**Natsumi No Chiharu**

**giselita-uchiha**

**prinsesita100**

**Natsumi No Chiharu**

**Obito-kun 9520 **aaa y por cierto si leei tu oneshot y me encanto pain y konan wwwiiii me encantan jejeje y sigue escribe algo más a? XD pofa!

Bueno gracias por los reviews, por agregarme a sus autores e historias favoritas y ps pidan y yo haré todo para poder darles gusto nos leemos luego atte:nana (sean felices o almenos inténtenlo)


	3. nuevas kunoichis

**Capítulo 2: nuevas kunoichis**

_**Recuerda que no al plagio (copiar o publicar una historia que no es tuya sin permiso del autor es plagio) y si llegan a ver mi historia o algún capitulo publicado sin mi permiso en alguna página (aunque no lo creo posible, no soy tan buena) favor de avisarme se los agradeceré :D**_

_**"No es venganza, es justicia"**_

Sakura-mmm y ¿en dónde se quedaran?, porque supongo que no tienen un lugar o ¿sí?

Mizu-tienes razón sakura no tenemos en donde quedarnos, pero, en esta villa también existen las posadas y alguien debe hospedarse en ellas y esas seremos nosotras- dijo con una sonrisa y una actitud bastante despreocupada

Naruto-nneee la vieja dijo que esperaba que tuvieran un buen recibimiento así que porque no se quedan con nosotros

Sakura-naruto-baka, pervertido como crees que unas chicas se quedaran a dormir en la casa de un chico-saltándole una venita de la frente

Anna-mm sakura-san yo no creo que haya ningún peligro después de todo somos más mujeres y habría más peligro de que nosotras le hiciéramos algo malo a naruto-kun,-lo que provocó el sonrojó de algunos de los presentes y las carcajadas de otras (mizu y kuki), pero en sai no provoco nada (es que no entendió)

Sai-(pensamientos) ¿hacerle cosas malas?

Amai-déjenla ella es así, así nació-con una sonrisa sínica adornando su rostro

Anna-oye-gritando y señalándola

Kuki-pero, naruto-kun tú crees que si ¿quepamos todas?

Sakura-mmm no, no creo que todas quepan en casa de naruto- ya esta se tendrán que ir a una posada

Naruto- eso es cierto, pero, sai vive solo y estoy seguro de que a él no le molestaría recibirlas, la mitad se queda conmigo y la otra mitad con sai-anuncio con una gran sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza

Inner sakura-seguro mizu aprovechara para quedarse con sai

Sakura-no como crees sai tiene sus pinturas y además casi no trata con las personas mejor, la mitad se queda conmigo en mi casa

Mizu-¿segura que no hay problema sakura-san? Y tus padres ¿que pensaran?-hay ya no se me hiso con sai

Sakura-no, no hay problema yo ya vivo sola

Anna-(pensamientos) (conozco esa forma de ser en mizu, seguro ella quería quedarse a solas con sai-kun jajaja pero ya no se le hiso pobrecita la novia no la va a dejar jeje jeje)

Kuki-bueno deberíamos irnos a descansar un poco y después nos enseñan la aldea ¿no?

Amai-tu siempre eres un floja primero debemos ir a pasear por la aldea "conocer"-con un brillito en los ojos

Sakura-es cierto, aparte deben instalarse y ya se está haciendo tarde y aún estamos aquí afuera de la torre

Tsunade-antes hay algunos asuntos que tratar con mizu-apareciendo en la entrada de la torre de hokage-pero es en privado

Mizu-(pensamientos) (ahora de que se trata)-mirando a la hokage con cara de fastidio

Sakura-bueno entonces nos vamos, y las dejaremos para que hablen a solas, sai ¿me acompañas?

Sai- hai, sakura-san

Anna-susurrando- conque no son novios, si lo fueran no la llamaría de esa forma tan seria pero el hecho de que la acompañe a su casa, ya se, le preguntare a naruto-kun -en un tono más alto- naruto-kun ¿puedo ir contigo?

Mizu-entonces yo me quedo y las alcanzo luego

Amai- pero mizu, tu sola ¿no te perderás?

Mizu-no, estoy segura de que la hokage me enseñara como llegar a casa de sakura-san además soy una ninja no una niña indefensa puedo cuidarme sola

Sai-bueno entonces adiós y bienvenidas- se retira junto con sakura

Naruto-entonces ee.. Etto. Nos vemos mañana para entrenar y enseñarles la aldea- se retiran todas junto con el

Tsunade-ya que todos se retiraron quiero que me expliques de que haldea son tus compañeras, porque estoy segura de que todas no son de la aldea de la lluvia y tu historia

Mizu-para que necesita saber mi historia

Tsunade-necesito saber información a profundidad de mis kunoichis

Mizu-¿ya somos sus kunoichis?

Tsunade-si ya lo son, son las nuevas kunoichis de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Mizu- está bien le contare todo lo que sé, pero no aquí afuera

Tsunade-bien entremos así hablaremos con más calma

* * *

><p>En otro lugar<p>

Anna-mm naruto-kun ¿tú crees que sai-kun y sakura-san tengan algo?

Naruto- no, sakura está enamorada de alguien más-con una mirada llena de nostalgia

Anna-esta enamorada de su ex compañero, sasuke uchiha ¿verdad?

Naruto-si pero ¿tu como sabes?

Anna-mizu siempre dice que debemos informarnos por igual de amigos y enemigos así que pues nos informamos

Naruto-sabes tu amiga mizu me da miedo

Anna-je. Sé que parece mala y enojona pero es buena persona, es solo que ha pasado por muchas cosas ella consideraba a konan su hermana mayor y cuan do murió fue un gran golpe

Naruto-ella es afortunada de tener una amiga tan comprensiva como tu

Anna-ella me salvo, es lo menos que puedo hacer

Tsunade-bien ya estamos en mi oficina, dime todo

Mizu-si está bien ya voy- desesperada-bueno las conocí hace algunos años, Anna es de la aldea de la lluvia, kuki es de la haldea oculta de las rocas y amai de la haldea de la luna

Tsunade- así que una si es de la haldea oculta de la lluvia

Mizu-si, Anna y yo nos conocemos desde niñas, tuvimos que convivir juntas porque ambas tenemos a la mitad de una bestia dentro de nosotras, ella estuvo hai cuando mis padres murieron y yo cuando a sus padres les paso lo mismo, yo jamás quise ser un shinobi pero como vera eso lo decidieron antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad de decir algo, ella siempre quiso serlo así que está cumpliendo su sueño, ella quería ser entrenada por lady ángel (konan), pero me eligieron a mi

Tsunade-quien mato a tu familia y la de ella

Mizu-la verdad antes no estaba segura, lo único que guarde en mi memoria sobre a aquel día era la máscara de madara uchiha y cuando konan-sensei y pein meló presentaron para que supiera quien era mi jefe desde ese momento, supe realmente quien asesino a mi familia y a la familia de Anna ese fue madara uchiha, después en algunos de mis entrenamientos conocí a itachi y me dio algunas lecciones, yo le tome mucho aprecio, él era una buena persona pero la forma en que decidió vivir no fue la mejor esto solo lo llevo Asia la obscuridad y su muerte, el solo era utilizado por madara

Tsunade-y ¿tu hermano? Tengo entendido que tenías uno

Mizu-pues no le informaron mal, yo tenía un hermano pero el murió junto con mis padres

Tsunade-bueno cuéntame de las demás

Mizu-aaaa si claro, verá a ellas las conocí en algunas misiones a cargo de konan-sensei, ya sabe cosas con los pergaminos aunque no quisiera tenía que mantener las apariencias y cumplir misiones para madara, todo para que no descubriera que lo que hacía era recolectar información para vencerlo, pero bueno al tema, ellas eran huérfanas, cada una vivía por su lado en su haldea pero siempre tuvimos en común eso, que no teníamos familia ellas eran mis amigas que hacia entre las misiones y después de no vernos durante mucho tiempo nos encontramos y ellas decidieron acompañarme.

Tsunade- y ¿son de confiansa?

Mizu- ellas son de mi completa confiansa, pero usted está en la libertad de tomar las medidas que crea prudentes

Tsunade-¿algo más que contar?

Mizu-solo cosas básicas como que cada una maneja chakra de diferente elemento Anna maneja el de viento, amai maneja el de tierra y kuki es el de fuego, jeje Anna y yo nos divertíamos creando tormentas pero para crear una perfecta nos falta el elemento eléctrico

Tsunade-entonces es todo, es hora de que te vallas

* * *

><p>Anna-bueno naruto-kun me tengo que ir por mizu, antes de que se pierda<p>

Naruto-bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana Anna-chan, duerman bien

Anna-adiós-se despide dándole a naruto un beso en la mejilla y lo deja más rojo que un tomate (ahora él es como hinata)

En el techo de la torre de hokage se encontraba una chica mirando hacia el cielo

Mizu-que pasa anna

Anna-nada es solo que no quería que te perdieras y por cierto esos dos no son novios

Mizu-ee..ee que, de que me hablas-nerviosa

Anna-de sai-kun y sakura-san no son novios así que si puedes intentar y no lo niegues que sé que ese chico te gusta

Mizu-como lo supiste

Anna-te conozco bien no por nada soy como tu hermana, por fin podre actuar como lo que soy, la mayor

Mizu-pues no tengas muchas esperanzas que aquí estoy yo y te are quedar mal eeeeeee

Anna-cambiando de tema, que le contaste ala hokage

Mizu-lo básico

Anna-como que

Mizu-de que haldea es cada una, que elemento manejamos y lo de nuestras familias

Anna-le acabas de decir que cada una es de diferente haldea!-con un tono de vos alto

Mizu-ella es la hokage, no es tonta, ya lo sabía solo me lo pregunto para confirmar sus sospechas y no me grites, sabes que eso me molesta

Anna-le contaste de akatsuki y tu hermano

Mizu-de akatsuki si le conté

Anna-que le contaste

Mizu-mmm que me entrenaron muchos miembros de la organización porque estaba destinada a ser una miembro más

Ann- y tu hermano

Mizu-no hay necesidad, le conté lo que necesitaba saber, que mi hermano está muerto

Anna-ahora resulta que los muertos reviven, sabes que está vivo y deberías decírselo podrían ayudarte

Mizu-no, él está muerto y si revive de entre los muertos yo me encargare de él, no necesito ayuda, y a quien debería matar es a madara, ese tipo solo utiliza a las personas como si fueran marionetas lo mismo itachi, konan, negato y mi hermano todos han sido sus marionetas y ya va siendo hora de que se le termine la suerte

Anna-ya deja la venganza mira como término ese chico sasuke

Mizu-mmm no, no es venganza es justicia

* * *

><p>Sai-sakura-san<p>

Sakura-si ¿qué pasa?

Sai-¿por qué tratas tan mal a mizu-san?

Sakura- Etto…. Eee… yo no el trato mal es solo que soy así

Sai-mmm-recordando cuando el llego a la villa y conoció a sakura- entonces creo que es bastante afortunada, almenos no se ha ganado un golpe

Sakura-sai, ya deja eso, ya te pedí disculpas-sacando sus llaves-y si no quieres ganarte otro golpe ya déjalo entendido-ya en su puerta

Sai-está bien, bueno aquí te dejo tengo que ir a mi casa

Sakura-ee si claro sai- se despide de sai con un beso en la mejilla y entra como un rayo a su casa dejando al pobre de sai con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

Sai-mmm que fue eso

Sakura-¿que hice, porque le di un beso en la mejilla?, bueno los amigos se despiden de esa forma o ¿no?, no tengo de que preocuparme, no creo que el piense que fue en otro sentido o ¿sí?, no, es sai el no pensaría eso

fin

_**hoOlaa ese fue mi segundo capítulo espero les guste va dedicado a Obito-kun 9520 gracias por el apoyo**_

_**no actualice antes porque tuve un problemita (le depresión de mi amiga) y bueno fui a darle apoyo y si namas unos dos capítulos más y ya me dedicare más a sakura es que las kunoichis tendrán una actuación importante en los sucesos y decisiones y quiero explicar bien qué onda con ellas pak luego no se enreden y a mí también me choca que sakura sea débil prinsesita100 asi que no la hare tan débil :D**_

_**bueno sin mas que decir se cuidan atte:nana (nos estamos leyendo) aaa y sean felices**_


	4. de compras

**Capítulo 3: de compras**

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son míos (bueno algunos sí) pero la gran mayoría son propiedad de**_  
><em><strong>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>_

_**Digan no al plagio (copiar una historia que no es tuya y publicarla sin permiso del autor es plagio) por favor si ven algún capitulo o la historia publicada en otra página favor de avisarme se los agradeceré :D**_

_**Debido a un review de revisión de narutita, tuve que cambiar mi forma de escritura que antes era algo parecido a (guion de teatro) y ahora es (no tengo ni idea) es que dicen que esta prohibida mi forma de escritura aunque yo no leí nada de eso en las directrices ni condiciones de uso asi que decidí cambiarla para prevenir si se confunfunden o no les gusta esta forma de escritura me lo hacen saber y si resulta que en realidad no está prohibida la anterior forma volveré a ella, (es que mi sensei me dijo que la lectura era pausada a causa de los nombre que ponía al inicio de dialogo y que tal vez sería buena idea cambiar) bueno tal vez ya los aburrí asi que mejor iniciemos con el capítulo 3**_

**_"Mizu tiene un equipaje especial"_**

El sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación dando de lleno a un rostro femenino de piel blanca el cual se tapó rápidamente por una acción de su dueña en el intento de no despertar en lo cual no tuvo éxito así que empezó a asomar su cabecita de cabellera violeta de entre la sabanas rosas mirando a su alrededor, se veía realmente extraño, parecía como si la noche anterior hubieran tomado sake sin parar y terminaran tiradas en el piso, pero ella sabía que no era asi.

**Flash back**

Ella y anna habían llegado a la casa de sakura y la encontraron en la cocina tomando un café con amai y kuki

-¿pero que rayos hacen aquí?-pregunto mizu

-pues veras mizu nosotras queríamos acompañarte para que no estuvieras sola e íbamos a ir por ti con anna pero cuando la buscamos ya no estaba y decidimos venir a la casa de sakura-san-explico amai con una sonrisa

Mmm ¿no será que no se querían quedar solas en casa de naruto-kun?-les pregunto anna con un gesto de sospecha y duda pasmado en el rostro

-a..ee..ss..tt..ee no como creen, les juro que no las necesitamos para sobrevivir ustedes y su efecto yoyo

Ya, que nadie necesita saber qué es lo que les paso para que estuvieran aquí, de todos modos ya esta no, ya no hay vuelta atrás-intento calmarlas mizu-aa pero les advierto-dirigiéndose al cuarto de huéspedes-la cama es mía- llegando y tirándose encima de esta con una expresión de felicidad y arrogancia en el rostro la cual cambio en cuanto vio acercarse a sus compañeras y asi todas iniciaron una guerra por obtener el dominio de la cama en la que hubo de todo taijutsu, jalones de cabello, mordidas (si hasta eso) la cual tuvo como resultado a ella como vencedora y todas terminaron tan exhaustas que no llegaron siquiera a la sala y decidieron dormir en el piso

**Fin flash back**

Mizu se dirigió a la salida de la habitación esquivando con los pies a sus compañeras para no aplastarlas y despertarlas, cuando por fin logro salir del campo minado-como lo denomino ella en ese corto lapso de tiempo- se encontró con sakura en la cocina quien la miro de arriba abajo analizando su apariencia y justo cuando mizu iba a decirle algo para que dejara de mirarla de esa forma sakura hablo

Mmm no se deberías cambiar de ropa, esa es notorio que ya no te queda y ni hablar de que está sucia y desgastada, que conste que no lo digo con mala intención, lo digo como un consejo entre amigas- y si sakura lo decía de esa forma es que lo que sai le dijo la noche anterior era cierto ella trataba con la punta del pie a mizu y ni siquiera tenía razones para hacerlo y ahora deseaba arreglar las cosas quien sabe, tal vez podrían ser buenas amigas-le expreso sakura con una sonrisa

Aamm lose pero yo no voy mucho de compras y sé que si tú me aconsejaras terminaría vistiendo de rosa y no es por ofender pero en realidad no me gusta nada ese color incluso he pensado mm ¿te tiñes el cabello? o ¿es una peluca?-comento mizu sin ninguna malicia

Pero a sakura poco le importo el tono de vos o si lo decía con mala o buena intención, simple y sencillamente la acaba de ofender una desconocida pero decidió no avivar el fuego de todos modos ella es la que tenía la intención de arreglar las cosas y debía hacerlo

Bueno, está bien yo no tendré nada que ver con cómo te vistas, pero, por favor cámbiale, almenos a alguna de tu talla sssiiiii, además tengo una amiga que te ayudaría con gusto y todos dicen que es la más guapa de la haldea-dijo sakura pero en realidad rogaba para que le arruinara el look a la pobre chica y asi no tuviera ni un punto a su favor con sai

¿Enserio? Entonces tal vez sí, pero primero tienes que ayudarme con algo, mm será un favor como amigas ¿sí?-pidió mizu aprovechándose de la situación de sakura

Está bien, oye ¿las demás no se han despertado?-pregunto sakura

Es sobre eso mismo delo que se trata el favor, tú me vas a ayudar a despertarlas- le propuso mizu a sakura con una sonrisa malvada

Y como lo haremos-pregunto sakura con un poco de temor

A pues les echaremos agua enzima, para que asi se despierten bien jejeje –dijo mizu entre carcajadas

Pues entonces hay que ir por el agua ahora-dijo sakura antes de salir por el agua

Y 5 minutos después ya estaban en la puerta de la habitación con dos cubetas de agua en las manos listas para despertar a sus "amigas"

Ok. Ahora-susurro sakura

Para después echarle agua encima a kuki y ser seguida por mizu quien se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con amai y después las dos juntas llenaron de agua a anna

En la habitación se creó un escándalo, las chicas mojadas gritaban que se Iván a vengar, que las matarían, y un montón de insultos en contra de sus amigas mizu y sakura la cuales no podían dejar de carcajearse fuera de la habitación juntas, pero no contaron con algo

Oye sakura ¿sobro agua?- pregunto mizu recuperándose de las carcajadas anteriores

Creo que sí pero se quedó hai dentro y no creo que quieras entrar para que cumplan sus promesas o ¿sí?-respondió sakura con las manos sobre su vientre

Pues si ustedes no quieren venir nosotras vendremos a ustedes- respondieron 3 chicas paradas en la puesta con las dos cubetas de agua

Al oír esto las dos chicas quienes estaban de espaldas hacia la puerta se tensaron notoriamente y voltearon de forma pausada como si tuvieran miedo y en el momento que se dieron la vuelta por completo todo pareció entrar en cámara lenta y sus amigas les echaron todo el contenido de las cubetas encima

A ver si asi entienden que hay otros métodos para despertarnos-respondieron las 3 chicas al unísono

Las dos chicas solo se quedaron paradas en la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra mirando a sus compañeras

Será mejor que vallamos a la cocina a desayunar, cuanto a que estas ya desayunaron solas- dijo amai mirando fijamente a mizu y sakura

Está bien, ya me ha dado algo de hambre-dio anna para relajar un poco el ambiente

Jajaja de todos modos fue gracioso- dijo mizu entre carcajadas

Si verdad ya necesitabas un baño, y es que no es bueno que teniendo el cabello tan largo no te bañes, ya te lo avía advertido pero tú nunca entiendes-dijo kuki con una mueca de burla y desaprobación fingida

Jajaja. Que graciosa pero, si tú tienes el cabello igual de largo y de todos modos yo me lo cortare hoy cuando vallamos de compras con sakura-san, ¿verdad?-presumió mizu sin mas

Pues si eso quieres, pero yo no me hago responsable de lo que pase eee-dijo sakura para zafarse de cualquier responsabilidad con el cabello de la chica

Después de eso todas se fueron de compras juntas ya que las demás chicas decidieron que necesitaban unos cuantos cambios en su forma de vestir, también debían comprar algunas cosas para comer y tal vez por ahí comprar una cama para cada una ya que no podían seguir durmiendo en el piso tal vez por un día era aceptable pero más, ya no

Gracias a mizu y su costumbre de siempre ahorrar aunque sea unos centavos les había alcanzado el dinero para comprar las camas pero todo ese dinero había sido en préstamos que tarde o temprano tendrían que pagarle a su amiga o si no les iría muy mal ya que el dinero de ellas selo gastarían en sus ropas y no quisieron gastarlo en los muebles

Malditas egoístas, deberían cooperar para comprar todo pero no, afuersas debían saber que yo tenía dinero guardado y ahora selo están acabando, me pregunto si me alcanzara el dinero para mí

Después de pasar todo el día comprando muebles todas decidieron pedir a los establecimientos que llevaran los artículos que compraron a su casa después ellas se quedaron comprando sus ropas y se encontraron con ino

Que tal frentesota-saludo ino a sakura provocando que esta se enojara mucho pero supo mantener las apariencias

Mm porque dejara que la llame de esa forma- pensó mizu

Que tal ino –cerda, quiero presentarte a mizu es una de las nuevas kunoichis y viene de la haldea de la lluvia-dijo sakura presentando a mizu quien solo atino a saludar con una seña de la mano y un sonrisa discreta (algo me dice que ya la hice perecerse a hinata)

En ese momento llego sai

Quien saludo a todas con la mano y lo habitual, los apodos

Hola preciosa, hola fea, hola mizu-san-saludo sai refiriéndose a ino, sakura y mizu respectivamente pero al saludar a sakura le dio la mano y esta correspondió sin esperarse que sai la jalaría hacia el para depositar un beso en su mejilla por lo cual esta se puso roja como un tomate

Aaa con que la frentesota y sai, maldita es una afortunada-pensó ino mientras ponía una mueca picara para burlarse de sakura

Aaa no que no eran novios, anna te matare, aunque no creo que un novio se referiría a su chica con el apodo de fea o ¿s?, estoy confundida- pensó y se confundió asi misma la pobre mizu

Jejeje chicas perdón por tardarnos es que estábamos plañendo como queremos que sea nuestra ropa, la queremos como si fueran uniformes, y tu mizu ¿cómo la quieres?- dijo animosamente anna

Pero no recibió respuesta y hasta entonces las 3 chicas (anna, amai y kuki) se percataron de que hai estaba un sai con una luz extraña en los ojos una sakura sonrojada una chica que no conocían que tenía una mueca extraña en la cara y una mizu que estaba tratando de disimular enojo pero también se notaba confundida

Entonces no nos van a presentar con su amiga, que mal educadas-dijo amai para calmar los ánimos-jajaja yo soy amai y ¿tu?

Jajaja yo soy ino-dijo ino con una sonrisa

Mm te presentare a las demás ya que parece que estas dos no se van a mover para nada "de hecho no queremos que se muevan- dijo amai esto último en un susurro

Bueno serán estos tres porque sai tampoco se piensa mover o eso parece- dijo ino aguantando una carcajada

Bueno ellas son anna y kuki- dijo amai señalando a cada una en el orden en que dijo sus nombres

Hola, mucho gusto-respondieron las dos para luego dirigirse hacia mizu y sakura para moverlas del lugar y llevárselas a comprar sus ropas por su parte ino decidió ir con sakura para que hablaran

Mm dime frontuda, ¿que fue eso?-pregunto ino

Aammm pues veras, no tengo ni idea- dijo sakura con toda honestidad y es que si no tenía ni idea d lo que había pasado, tal vez sai tuvo la misma sensación cuando ella hiso lo mismo

Bueno yo me retiro, adiós- anuncio sai alejándose

Debemos estar prevenidas por si acaso- susurro anna a amai con algo de temor en su vos y rostro

Hai-solo eso pronuncio amai no quería que mizu se diera cuenta de la charla secreta que tenía con anna

Bueno entonces en que estábamos sakura-san-dijo mizu algo forzada pues quería parecer suave y totalmente normal pero no lo lograba

Aa si, oye ino os ayudas a escoger la ropa para mizu es que no quiere que yo la vista porque según ella seguro será de rosa- dijo sakura con algo de molestia fingida en su vos para asi disipar la tención

Aa pues has tomado una buena decisión mizu-san, yo tampoco confiaría algo tan importante a cualquiera y menos si es sakura- dijo ino atacando a sakura

Y pasaron todo el día comprando y escogiendo ropa, cuando ino quiso enseñarle unas faldas a mizu esta huyo y dejo en claro que ella no usa esas cosas que prefería lo que fuera menos faldas, las otras chicas aceptaron gustosas la prenda pero dijeron que tal vez sería buena idea comprar unos pantalones ya que no querían congelarse en el frio que hacía en las mañanas y noches en konoha

Los resultados de tantas horas comprando y escogiendo fueron

Anna- unos pantalones negros de tela ligera con unas líneas rojas a los lados, una blusa de manga corta con cierre rojo y líneas del mismo color, una falda negra tableada (las tablas eran rojas), una blusa manga corta igual que la anterior y una chaqueta, también se compró unos guantes de piel como los de sakura pero largos llegaban hasta la mitad del brazo y la capa que todos llevan siempre (para referencia toda la saga de capítulos actual en shippuden (la reunión de los kages)) y unas sandalias ninja de tacón pequeño negras

Kuki- lo mismo pero en negro con azul marino sandalias de tacón alto largas y azul marino (ella no se compró guantes dice que le molestan XD)

Amai- igual pero ella solamente la falda (el pantalón no) y los colores eran negro y verde, las sandalias eran pequeñas de color negro y sin tacón y sin guantes al igual que kuki

Mizu- unos pantalones pegados de color negro con las costuras de color violeta, una blusa sin mangas violeta con las costuras y cierre de color negro, un short (un poco más largo que el de Karin) negro de costuras y pliegues violeta, botas (botines) de tacón corrido (no muy alto) negras y unos guantes ninja como los de sakura solo que un poco más largos (no como los de anna, más cortos) y una chaqueta pegada, (ella no se compró la capa (ya tiene una muy especial que quiere usar)).

luego de eso kuki y amai se fueron a casa de sakura para recibir los muebles que compraron mientras anna, sakura, mizu e ino se quedaron para ir a cortarle el pelo a mizu

mmm oye mizu, pero si te cortas el cabello muy corto ya no podrás ponerte la flor-susurro anna al oído de mizu

ya, está bien, no me lo pienso cortar mucho y además para aseo hay solución, estuve mirando entre las fotos de sakura-san y había una de una chica que tenía el cabello más largo enfrente que atrás (hinata de chica) y lo quiero más o menos asi- le dijo mizu a anna para que no se preocupara

aaa bueno, espero que te quede bien-dijo anna con una sonrisa

Ino quiso interferir cuando mizu le dijo como quería cortarse el cabello, pero anna la distrajo diciéndole que necesitaba su consejo sobre algunas flores que quería comprar y que ella también estaba pensando en cortarse el cabello, sakura apoyo a mizu en su decisión y la acompaño a cortarse el cabello

Al final de cuantas el resultado fue el cabello corto hasta los hombros pero dos mechones de enfrente quedaron largos peinados hacia un lado, sakura quiso preguntar para que eran los mechones largos pero miso le contesto ante de que lo hiciera

Veras, se cuál es tu duda, ¿para qué quiero los mechones? Es que son para algo de mi equipaje sé que quedaran muy bien para eso-contesto mizu dejando callada a sakura quien solo sonrió de forma discreta

Luego ino y anna volvieron con un ramo de flores

Aaa que les parece si te quedo bien el corte, admito que por primera vez me equivoque jejeje-dijo ino con una sonrisa

Mm dime anna-san para que se dejó los mechones largos mizu-san- pregunto sakura en un susurro a anna

Aa pues es que eso también tiene que ver con el hecho de que no se compró una capa, jaja **mizu tiene un equipaje muy especial**-contesto anna para luego pensarlo y reprenderse a sí misma por haber dado demasiada información, pero ya que ellos se enterarían en algún momento-ee yy bueno, no sabes ¿cuándo nos darán nuestras bandanas ninja?-dijo anna para evitar el teme anterior

Pues no se eso lo tienen que ver con tsunade-sama (pero que será eso del equipaje especial de mizu)-contesto sakura mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho anna

_**Fin**_

_**Bueno ese es mi tercer capítulo y como sabrán por lo que escribí al principio sabrán que por eso seme complico escribirlo (me acostumbro al método de escritura) bueno espero que les guste y ya saben si se enredan me dicen y por ahí sí saben si, si está o no prohibido el método que usaba me dicen por favor para que ya no me haga bolas yo sola jejeje XD**_

_**Narutita gracias por tu preocupación y tiempo pero si me piden que regrese al anterior lo hare**_

_**Bueno gracias por los reviews y cuídense atte:nana (sean felices o inténtenlo)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4: descubrimientos**

**_Te odio_**

**Los personajes aquí presentados no son míos (bueno algunos sí) pero la gran mayoría son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**No al plagio (copiar una historia que no es tuya y sin permiso del autor en plagio) si ven un capitulo o la historia publicada en algún otro lugar favor de avisarme se los agradeceré :D**

**Puede contener spoilers del manga (pero es poquito y al principio) asi que si no quieres adelantarte ni un poco no lo leas aunque a estas alturas ya debiste leerlo asique no debería escribir esto pero ya que**

**Aquí utilizare los elementos de una forma diferente al manga y anime (menos compleja) asi que espero que les guste**

Uff jamás pensé que ir de compras fuera tan agotador-dijo mizu asiendo un ademan con la mano fingiendo quitarse el sudor

Pues asi es, estar bella toma tiempo-dijo sakura con pose de estar dando una lección importante

Jajajaja frontuda pero si tu ni sabes que es estar bella como yo- aclaro ino señalándose a sí misma por lo que sakura puso cara de pocos amigos pero prefirió evitar el comentario por educación, no quería que mizu pensara que era una mal educada, mientras mizu se aguantaba una carcajada

En ese momento llego sai y saludo como siempre pero esta vez no le dio el beso en la mejilla a sakura

Hola mizu-san, hola preciosa, hola fea-dijo sai provocando que el enojo de sakura aumentara pero cuando esta iba a hablar mizu sele adelanto

Mmm sai-kun ¿porque le dices a sakura fea y a ino preciosa? No, se nota que estas siego, si sakura es mucho más bonita que ino-san, claro está un poco plana y pues tiene una frente grande pero también tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes y un color exótico de cabello y pues ino-san simplemente es muy…. Muy ella. Simplemente no me parece que sea preciosa digo no es fea pero tampoco tan bonita- dijo mizu con una expresión de inocencia

Jajajaja si mizu-san te adoro jajajaja hasta que le dieron una lección a ino-cerda, mmm y yo que pensé que si decía algo en su contra te parecería una mal educada, y que dijiste de mí, ¿qué estoy plana? ¿Qué tengo una frente qué?, pero también dijo cosas buenas, nada más por eso, esta vez lo dejare pasar- pensó sakura ante el comentario de mizu

En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de cómo un aura maligna y obscura rodeaba a ino y temieron por sus vidas pero sobre todo por la vida de mizu quien era la que más peligro corría

Etto… creo que tenemos que irnos ya está obscureciendo las demás deben estar esperándonos, no es asi mizu-chan-dijo sakura para evitar una tragedia

Mmm pero sai-kun todavía no responde mi pregunta, (me llamo mizu-chan ja. Sabía que le caería bien)- dijo mizu, mientras pensaba en como dijo sakura su nombre

Jejejeje estoy segura que te la responderá mañana, pero por ahora debemos irnos- dijo sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa

Está bien, además tienes razón seguro nos están esperando- dijo mizu notando que sakura estaba nerviosa

Entonces yo también me retiro-dijo sai huyendo del lugar

Cobarde-susurro sakura-bueno nosotras también nos retiramos, adiós ino- despidiéndose con la mano

Ino seguía con el aura maligna pero ya había disminuido un poco

Jejejeje uff nos salvamos-dijo sakura abriendo la puerta de su casa

Mmm ¿de qué?- pregunto mizu

De ino, recuerda cuando hables con ella no debes decir nada negativo de su físico o belleza-dijo sakura como si le estuviera dando una lección a una niña pequeña

Está bien, no diré nada negativo pero que conste que solo dije la verdad yo no miento- aclaro mizu con un ademan de estar haciendo una promesa

Aaa mizu ¿eres lesbiana? – dijo sakura con acara de nerviosismo

¿Qué? No, yo no soy lesbiana _ , a mí me gustan los hombres *-*- dijo mizu con cara de enojo que después cambio cuando se imaginó a sai

Bueno jejejeje discúlpame pero es fácil confundirse- dijo sakura disculpándose

Aa si, está bien- dijo mizu todavía en su propio mundo

Aa ¿porque será que están las luces apagadas? ¿Acaso se fue la luz?- se preguntó sakura

Mm no lo sé, pero almenos ¿debería haber velas prendidas no?-dijo mizu prendiendo las luces- mira qué tal, si hay luz

Mmm haber aquí hay una nota-grito sakura desde la cocina-espantando a mizu

Aaaa rayos ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido a la cocina?-dijo mizu llegando a la cocina mirando a sakura quien leía la nota y luego decidió acercarse para escuchar que leía sakura

Lo sentimos pero decidimos ir a dormir donde naruto-kun, ya ordenamos sus cosas en cada cuarto, esperamos que no te moleste sakura-san, se cuidan nos vemos mañana temprano para entrenar en el puente, sakura sabe dónde es no lleguen tarde atte: emm como resumirlo, TODAS

Ooo está bien entonces me abandonaron con la chica pelo de chicle a mi suerte- dijo mizu con las manos en la cintura mirando detenidamente la nota

Hey espera, no soy tan mala – dijo sakura con enojo mirando a mizu

Aa Etto… ya lo sé, pero me pone nostálgica que me dejen sola- dijo mizu con lagrimitas en sus ojos

Aa y ¿quién es la que se molestó cuando las vio aquí ayer?- pensó sakura con una gotita de sudor en su nuca

Mizu se dio cuenta de esto y prefirió evitar cometer más errores y mejor irse a dormir

Bueno ya es tarde y tenemos que salir temprano, asi que mejor me voy a dormir- dijo mizu con un tono frio

Está bien mañana saldremos a entrenar por primera vez (ese tono me recuerda tanto a él)-dijo sakura para luego caer en su propio mundo pensando es sasuke

Hasta mañana- se escuchó el grito de mizu subiendo las escaleras mientras bostezaba dejando a sakura sola en la cocina mirando por la ventana a la luna, la cual era la misma con la que se fue sasuke, y tomando un poco de café para luego ella también retirarse a dormir, sabía que el día de mañana seguro seria largo

* * *

><p>En la madrugada mizu se despertó por unos gritos que venían del cuarto de al lado, pronunciaban un nombre muy conocido para ella, la voz era la de sakura se escuchaba con sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza y lo que ella menos esperaba rencor<p>

Sasuke no te vallas

Te amo

Sasuke por favor regresa a la haldea

Te odio

Con lo último escuchado mizu decidió ir a su habitación para que se callara de una buena vez por todas y la dejara dormir, cuando llego a esta se encontró con sakura llorando tendida en su cama y con una corriente eléctrica recorriéndola, lo cual la sorprendió mucho ya que según ella sakura no manejaba ningún elemento, pero esto no se trataba de control, la corriente era espontánea y surgía de cada uno de sus poros

Rayos, no podre despertarla si la toco me mato-dijo mizu preocupada-haber, haber mmm ya está el agua es conductor de electricidad, asi que si uso mi elemento podre aislar la corriente de ella hacia afuera

Y entonces mizu utilizó el agua que estaba dentro del florero junto a la cama de sakura controlándola y moldeándola con sus manos, hizo algo asi como una serpiente a la cual dirigió hacia la corriente y como si se tratara de un imán la electricidad se dirigió hacia el agua luego mizu abrió la ventana y la saco de la habitación pero cuando puso más atención pudo ver que había alguien mirando en su dirección, y ella conocía bien a ese alguien

Jajajaja tal parece como si ella te hubiera llamado con sus lamentos, pero ¿qué haces aquí?-se preguntó asi misma mizu-bueno ya está, te as tranquilizado, ahora toca que valla a dormir-dijo con las manos en la cintura y mirando a sakura, quien ya se había tranquilizado y ahora dormía con normalidad

* * *

><p>Ala mañana siguiente sakura se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol, se dio una ducha se vistió para ir a entrenar y bajo a desayunar, pero en la cocina encontró una nota<p>

Mmmm sakura-chan lo siento pero Salí más temprano para ver a la hokage, es que tengo que ver los asuntos de mi sensei, nos vemos luego ya sabré guiarme al puente, bueno nos vemos allá, no llegues tarde

Mm bueno esto tal vez me sirva para estar un poco de tiempo a solas – dijo sakura entre un suspiro para luego subir las escaleras hacia su habitación pero cuando iba allegar vio que la puerta de la habitación de mizu estaba entreabierta

**Flash back**

**Mizu tiene un equipaje muy especial**

**Fin del flash back**

Mmm no creo que sea malo mirar un poco-pensó sakura entrando a la habitación

La habitación estaba ordenada todas las cosas que ella escogió estaban hai, en el armario estaba la ropa que compraron ayer y sobre la cama una mochila que al parecer tenía pocas cosas, desde dentro se asomaba un pedazo de tela negra que al parecer tenía un dibujo rojo pero no se distinguía bn ya que no salía por completo y sakura decidió meter el pedazo de tela pero cuando estaba por meterla la mochila se calló y ella solo pudo sostener la tela, la cual se quedó en sus manos dejando al descubierto que era un capa de nubes rojas como las de akatsuki (corrección era de akatsuki), en ese instante sakura decidió revisar el equipaje de mizu y cuando recogió la mochila de ella se cayeron 3 cosas una era un collar con un dije que tenía la foto de un muchacho, sakura supuso que era su novio o algo por el estilo las otras dos cosas eran un anillo y una argolla el anillo era conocido para sakura ya que era de akatsuki y la argolla era azul y al sol destellaba era realmente hermosa, luego se asomó al interior de la mochila y encontró una caja la saco y decidió ver que había dentro pero en cuanto iba a abrirla se escuchó un ruido en la puesta y sakura con temor de que se tratara de mizu decidió guardar todo en su lugar y bajar las escaleras para ver que había sido eso.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar se encontraba mizu ablando con la hokage<p>

Entonces esta es mi bandana ninja-dijo mizu mirando detenidamente ala bandana en sus manos- recuerdo la que tenia de mi haldea era muy bonita pero jamás la quise tener, pero le prometo que llevare esta bandana con orgullo-dijo mizu todavía con la mirada fija en la bandana y con una sonrisa

Está bien, eso espero ahora con el asunto de quien será tu sensei, tenemos 2 opciones anko mitarashi y kakashi hatake, se han seleccionado a ellos dos como candidatos ya que han tenido experiencias con bestias y sellos malditos y creo que son los mejores para entrenarte a ti y a tu compañera-señalo la hokage

Aammm está bien, pero ¿que no kakashi es ese tipo que nos estaba espiando el otro día mientras hablábamos?-dijo mizu enarcando una ceja

Si es ese mismo, pero deberías esperar a conocerlo, es más el estará presente en tu entrenamiento-dijo la hokage algo seria

Está bien, pero creo que ya prefiero a anko-dijo en tono de resignación mizu el cual cambio luego aun tono serio-em hokage-sama puedo hacerle una pregunta

Si mizu has la pregunta que desees (esta chica jamás me llama hokage-sama debe ser serio lo que quiere saber)-dijo la hokage mientras pensaba en como la cavaba de llamar mizu

Bien mm sakura-san ¿controla algún elemento?-pregunto mizu yendo directo al grano y con la expresión tan seria como la de un doctor cuando anuncia la muerte de un paciente

No, no controla ninguno y creo que se te está haciendo tarde para ir al entrenamiento-dijo la hokage intentando evitar hablar más del tema

Aamm si es cierto mejor me voy antes de que se enojen e intenten matarme- dijo mizu en tono de broma pero al ver que no funcionaba decidió salir del lugar-adiós, nos vemos luego hokage-sama- saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta- seque esconde algo y averiguare que es.

* * *

><p>En casa de sakura había dos jóvenes hablando y tomando café<p>

Lamento haberte asustado fea-dijo sai haciendo que sakura se molestara

Jejeje sai deberías tocar la puerta, pero no te preocupes no fue tan grave- dijo sakura para que sai se tranquilizara

Bueno creo que se hace tarde para tu entrenamiento o no es asi-dijo sai señalando hacia el reloj de paren de la cocina

Aa es cierto, pero ¿tú no bienes?- pregunta sakura en la puerta

Mmm no yo tengo otras cosas que hacer pero si quieres puedo acompañarte al puente-dijo sai

Bueno entonces vamos-dijo sakura con una gran sonrisa

* * *

><p>Bueno ya casi llego-pensó mizu pero algo la distrajo y eso era la imagen de sakura y sai caminado mientras platicaban animadamente entre carcajadas, lo cual puso muy celosa a mizu-maldita, sai es mío, pero que pienso si ni siquiera lo conozco (inner- si pero apoco no está guapísimo y esa pelo de chicle nos lo está quitando) buen punto pero no se creó que ella tiene prioridad y más oportunidad por ser su amiga y compañera (inner- no como crees debemos luchar por lo que queremos) es cierto que gane la mejor-pero estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en el camino y se tropezó con alguien- lo..-siento<p>

Oye fíjate por donde andas

Ya dije que lo siento además no deberías ponerte asi fue un accidente-dijo mizu muy enojada pero en cuanto vio quien era el enojo se convirtió en sorpresa

Oye que te pasa, estas pálida parase como si hubieras visto un fantasma

Mm lo siento he estado muy distraída, fue mi culpa-dijo mizu más calmada

Bueno eso es cierto, soy Karin y tú ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo y pregunto Karin con una sonrisa

Mucho gusto Karin-san Mm soy mizu-dijo mizu extendiéndole la mano

Jajajaja mucho gusto mizu, pero dime solamente Karin- dijo con una sonrisa

Bueno lo siento pero se me hace tarde debo irme, nos vemos luego Karin-dijo mizu mientras se iba

Si hasta luego-agrego Karin

Que rayos hará Karin aquí, bueno ya habrá tiempo para que el pelo explique, pero por el momento a derrotar a sakura-dijo mizu con una mirada malévola

* * *

><p>Bien hasta que llegas eee, y todavía falta mizu-dijo amai en tono de desaprobación<p>

Ee lo siento fue por mi culpa-dijo sai

Ok. Esta bn el novio si cuenta como escusa-dijo kuki con una sonrisa pícara lo cual hiso que sakura y sai se sonrojaran pero nadie dijo nada

Ee bueno yo me retiro, hasta luego-dijo sai alejándose del lugar

A qué horas llegara mizu-se preguntó anna

Bueno ya estoy aquí, no se preocupen, ni pregunten por mí ni nada eee-dijo mizu en tono de reproche y resentimiento acercándose a anna- se nota que la única que me extraña es anna-chan, los demás ni me quieren-dijo abrazando a anna

Hace rato que te estamos esperando además si nos preocupamos, yo fui la primera en preguntar por ti-dijo cruzándose de brazos y con un poco de enojo amai

Gracias amai-chan-dijo mizu mientras se preparaba para darle un abrazo de oso a amai pero esta lo evito provocando que mizu callera de cara hacia el piso

Que anna se deje no quiere decir que yo también, además eso no quiere decir que ya te he perdonado-dijo amai mientras aguantaba una carcajada, mizu solo se paró rápidamente y se sacudió la ropa y cuando iba a presumirles a todos su nueva bandana ninja llego kakashi con su habitual saludo

Yo-dijo kakashi

Llega tarde-dijeron al unísono sakura y naruto

Mmm aparte de metiche impuntual-dijo mizu señalando a kakashi y sorprendiendo a los presentes

Aaa lo siento kakashi-san es que mizu es muy imprudente abecés-dijo como escusa anna para que nadie saliera lastimado

Je. No importa de todos modos tiene algo de razón-dijo kakashi con una sonrisa (claro debajo de la máscara)

¿Porque llego tarde esta vez kakashi-sensei?-pregunto sakura para salirse de una vez por todas del tema

Aa es que iba a medio camino y me callo una cubeta de agua en la cabeza asi que me tuve que regresar para cambiarme-dijo kakashi como excusa

Pues esa es su primera excusa creíble-grito naruto

Bueno kakashi-sensei ellas son las ninjas de la haldea de la lluvia, anna, amai, kuki y – pero sakura fue interrumpida por mizu

Mm vale, vale no es necesario él y yo ya nos conocemos y la verdad no tengo una buena primera impresión de el-dijo mizu con una expresión seria para terminar toda esa ridícula presentación (según su parecer)

Está bien vamos al campo de entrenamiento-dijo sakura con resignación

Si sakura-chan asi podre demostrarles que soy muy fuerte y que seré el próximo hokage

Todas las chicas se fueron poco a poco anna se fue platicando muy amenamente con naruto, amai iba platicando con sakura y kuki sobre qué pasaría en el entrenamiento, pero mizu y kakashi se quedaron parados uno frente al otro con expresión seria hasta que kakashi decidió seguir a los demás y cuando paso al lado de mizu lo único que le dijo fue –pues mi primera impresión de ti es que te odio- para luego seguir el camino dejando a mizu estática con la expresión seria mirando hacia la nada

* * *

><p>Y asi cuando todos se encontraron presentes en el campo de entrenamiento decidieron entrenar en parejas las cuales organizaría kakashi<p>

Bueno entonces las parejas estarán asi amai y kuki entrenaran conmigo, anna con naruto, y mizu con sakura-dijo kakashi

No te preocupes anna tratare de no dañarte-grito naruto con una sonrisa

Gracias naruto-kun-dijo anna en posición de batalla

Jajajajajaja ¿está seguro de que podrá usted solo contra nosotras kakashi-san?-soltó amai con arrogancia

Claro yo soy jounin asi que creo que si podre-dijo kakashi sonriendo bajo la mascara

Bueno y tú que dices sakura ¿eres lo suficientemente buena para vencerme?-dijo mizu con sorna logrando hacer que sakura se enojara

Ya estoy harta de ti, dime que te hice para que te pusieras en mi contra, ni siquiera te conozco -pregunto sakura con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

Ya vez, con eso basto para que te pusieras a llorar eres débil y no vales la pena, no merecer el amor ni cariño de nadie, no eres más que un estorbo, molestia-dijo mizu mientras le daba la espalda a sakura

No me des la espalda yo soy tu contrincante y no soy un estorbo te mostrare de que soy capaz- dijo sakura juntando chakra en su mano para luego golpear el suelo y romperlo en montones de pedazos-fui entrenada por tsunade-sama pareceré inofensiva pero no lo soy-dijo mientras veía como a duras penas mizu pudo evitar ser golpeada por rocas y caer al vacío, para evitar eso mizu se quedó en la rama de un árbol hizo un sello y convirtió su mano en papel los cuales luego tomaron forma de shurikens y atacaron a sakura, poco pudo hacer sakura ya que eran muchos, apenas y los esquivo, termino con muchos rasguños en los brazos, pero inmediatamente junto chakra y se dispuso a golpear directamente a mizu, pero esta la esquivo para luego golpearla en la espalda pero sakura uso el jutsu de sustitución y luego apareció justo frente a mizu, la golpeo en el estómago y esta salió disparada a unos metros de distancia y gracias al golpe quedo sin aire y en el tiempo que se recuperó sakura golpeo el piso llevando se consigo a los arboles por lo cual mizu no tubo de donde sostenerse para no caer pero justo cuando caería llego sakura y la tomo del cuello quitándole asi un collar de un circulo que llevaba pero esto poco le importo a sakura ya que se dispuso a ahorcarla, la ira se podía ver en sus ojos, parecía como si en un instante se hubiera convertido en otra-ya estoy harta de que me digan que soy débil y que soy una molestia, retráctate de lo que acabas de decir

No, que no te das cuenta, sigues llorando ¿Cuándo dejaras de llorar?, tu misma le restas importancia a tus lágrimas, ahora no importa cuánto llores seguirás siendo débil y el no volverá-dijo mizu mientras sakura la soltaba y ella iba directo a recoger el collar que hace unos momentos sakura le arranco-ok ya te tengo uff que bien que no lo perdí, que rayos- y de pronto mizu sintió como se incrustaba en su pierna un kunai-rayos de donde vino eso- cuando volteo vio a sakura dirigiéndose a ella para darle un golpe el cual no pudo esquivar esta vez fue en el brazo y gracias a eso ya no lo podría mover para poder hacer los jutsus, mizu se alejó lo suficiente de sakura y reviso su brazo-ok. Aun lo puedo mover un poco, pero ¿cuándo cambio esto? Se supone que yo estaba a punto de vencer- y en ese instante decidió enviar un shuriken hacia sakura para distraerla, esta cayo en la trampa y cuando volteo a ver a mizu está ya no estaba y pronto apareció frente a ella- bien ahora es enserio- mizu puso la palma de su mano con el dije del collar en la frente de sakura y cerró los ojos, inmediatamente sakura cerró los ojos y se quedaron hai paradas mizu con la mano aun en la frente da sakura y esta solo parada sin hacer nada

* * *

><p>Que en donde rayos estoy, seguro es un jutsu ilusorio, hey mizu te advierto que tengo habilidades con esta clase de jutsus- grito sakura<p>

Bueno que eres la señorita perfección o que-dijo mizu apareciendo con los brazos cruzados frente a sakura

¿Qué rayos hago aquí? ¿Esto es un jutsu?- pregunto sakura

Bueno esto no es un jutsu asi que tus habilidades no servirán, veras esta es mi alma es una habilidad que he desarrollado gracias a la vestía dentro de mí, si quieres te la presento puedo jurar que mi vestía no es maligna de hecho no le deberían decir vestía, bueno la habilidad consta en mostrarle a las personas mi alma y yo poder ver la de ellas, pero no te preocupes no es necesario que vea la tuya eres muy transparente y es fácil saber que hay dentro de ella- explico mizu con una sonrisa

Ok. Bueno entonces luego me explicaras todo esto, pero por ahora si quiero conocer a tu vestía-dijo sakura en tono serio

Bueno entonces vamos- y desaparecieron para luego llegar hasta algo asi como un cuarto obscuro

Como a ya entiendo aquí puedes aparecer y desaparecer como quieras ¿verdad?- dijo sakura con cara de molestia

Si, eres la primera que lo pregunta- dijo mizu con una sonrisa y de pronto izo aparición una mujer muy parecida a konan- bueno veras ella es mi vestía

Aammm y ¿por qué se parece a konan?- dijo sakura en un tono de duda-además no parece tan peligrosa, tienes razón no deberían llamarla vestía

Bueno se nota que no la as visto en acción y se parece a konan porque siempre toma la forma de alguien que ha marcado tu vida, ella la marco de una forma positiva, bueno se me ha acabado el tiempo me voy adiós-dijo mizu en forma de despedida

Pero tengo más preguntas y como salgo de aquí- dijo sakura algo preocupada

Aa es cierto no te lo he dicho, bueno encuentra la luz-dijo mizu mientras desaparecía

Que de que rayos.., será mejor que busque-dijo sakura mientras se ponía a buscar, y en ese instante encontró una luz azul y decidió ir hacia ella pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de que era sasuke- sasuke-kun-dijo en un suspiro muy sorprendida

Sakura, no teme acerques, no volveré-dijo este con expresión seria

Sasuke-kun, por favor vuelve- grito sakura entre lágrimas

Ya te he dicho que no volveré, eres débil, no sirves para nada- dijo este mirando la con desprecio y parándose frente a ella- estarías mejor muerta-para luego desaparecer y dejar desconsolada a sakura

De pronto apareció sai con una sonrisa, pero esta era diferente esta parecía honesta, lo cual logro sacar de su depresión a sakura y se dirigía hacia el pero pudo notar como mizu se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios lo cual la hizo enfurecer

Déjalo no lo toques-grito sakura

Ja. Que no te das cuenta el me prefiere a mí, tu no vales la pena, eres muy poca cosa para sai- dijo mizu con veneno en cada una de sus palabras para luego desaparecer junto a sai

* * *

><p>Lugo sakura sintió como la ira la recorría y como una luz la segaba, para luego volver a el campo de entrenamiento y encontrarse con mizu parada frente a ella y todos mirándolas con mucho interés, de pronto recordó todo lo sucedido y la ira la recorrió de nuevo logrando que un aura obscura la rodeara, mizu al sentir esto se separó inmediatamente y la miro como esperando algo, algo que se manifestó poco después, lo que mizu esperaba era el chakra eléctrico que la rodeo la madrugada anterior<p>

Por fin, no estaba loca lo que vi es verdad y ahora todos lo saben, la hokage me debe una explicación- pensó mizu mientras miraba a sakura y decidió alejarse de ella, pero no pude hacerlo ya que sintió como un rayo la impacto y cuando volteo a ver a sakura se dio cuenta de que ella era la responsable

-asi que esto continua, está bien- y luego saco unos sais que tenía en asegurados en el cinturón de su short para atacar a sakura, esta evito fácilmente el ataque y saco un kunai por el cual dirigió electricidad y ataco a mizu causándole una herida en el costado izquierdo-aaaaa- mizu grito al momento del golpe y luego saco agua de una botella que tenía con ella y creo una soga con ella y amarro a sakura- lo siento pero hasta aquí llego el entrenamiento, no pienso lastimarte ni lastimarme más, ya logre lo que quería-dijo para luego desmayarse

Creí que con quien te entreno aguantarías más, pero eres una débil-dijo sakura mientras se disponía a rematarla pero kakashi llego para evitarlo

Sakura, no lo hagas, tu no- dijo kakashi mirándola serio, para luego mirar a mizu-la hokage nos debe una explicación a todos, además ella no aguanto más porque está enferma, no sé cuál sea su enfermedad, y apenas empezaba a entrenar con akatsuki asi que no creo que allá ganado muchas habilidades con ellos, debemos ir con la hokage-dijo mientras soltaba a sakura- se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy vámonos todos- dijo mientras cargaba a mizu para llevarla al hospital

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de que a lo lejos alguien los observaba muy interesado

**_-Aaa con que si has avanzado, ya no eres la molestia de hace algunos años—_**

**Bueno este es el cuarto capítulo jejejeje perdón por la tardanza es que ya saben no? El face, el twiter los amigos y el cafesito**

**Espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews (recuerden que aunque no tengan cuanta pueden dejar uno :D)**

**Bueno hay nos leemos se cuidan atte:nana (sean felices o almenos inténtenlo XD)**


	6. ¿enferma?, explicaciones

**_Capítulo 5: ¿enferma?, explicaciones_**

.

.

**Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen (algunos sí) pero la mayoría son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Por favor digan no al plagio, si encuentran un capitulo o la historia publicada en otro lugar favor de avisarme, se los agradeceré :D**

.

.

De pronto desperté, segada por una luz demasiado blanca para mi gusto volteo a mi derecha y hay un buro con unas flores blancas, en mi estado no distinguí cuales eran exactamente, luego gire mi vista hacia un lado y ahí estaba ella-sakura-susurre-l...o. Lo siento-pero luego me golpearon todos los recuerdos de la batalla anterior, como sakura me venció tan fácilmente, no puedo creer que yo allá caído tan rápido, se supone que tengo una gran resistencia, grandes habilidades y el chakra de mi vestía, aparte de que soy buena en taijutsu (esperen… jamás usamos tijutsu), y ahora esta hai pelando manzanas, me pregunto (¿le debo pedir disculpas?), ahora que recuerdo (la hokage me debe una explicación)- sakura lo siento, tú me has vencido limpiamente y yo solo te he insultado sin tener razones espero que no estés muy molesta conmigo- dije con una sonrisa (espero haber relajado un poco los ánimos), pero de pronto se tensó y apretó el plato con mucha fuerza- sakura ¿estás bien?- pregunte sabiendo que obviamente no (que manía de hacer preguntas estúpidas y lógicas)

No, no estoy bien, la verdad es que no te vencí limpiamente, tu, tu estas enferma-dijo sakura dejándome en shock la verdad eso era algo que no podía creer

¿Cómo? ¿Estoy enferma?, debe ser una broma, yo soy muy sana y si estuviera enferma me daría cuenta- trate de convencer a sakura (o ¿acaso a mí misma?)

Pues no tengo idea pero estas enferma y la lucha no fue justa asi que la que lo siente soy yo, no sé como pero perdí el control, lo lamento- dijo sakura con un deje de tristeza y culpabilidad en su voz

Nnee jejeje si de verdad estoy enferma,-tome aire y suspire- cuando me recupere, quiero la revancha-dije sin más y con una sonrisa y mirando las manzanas que sakura había picado

Está bien, espero que te recuperes pronto- dijo para luego percatarse de la mirada que le echaba a las manzanas y es que de verdad estaba muy hambrienta, estar en un hospital no es bueno- jeje son para ti, si comes sano te recuperaras pronto-dijo con una sonrisa

Gracias, ¿cómo supiste que son mis favoritas?- dije tomando el plato de las manos de sakura con una sonrisa

Aaam la verdad no lo sabía, es bueno saberlo- dijo con una sonrisa

Pues sí, lo son, podría comerlas todo el tiempo-dije con una sonrisa y tomando una y metiéndomela a la boca, definitivamente no tengo modales y eso que konan-sensei siempre me los recordaba y regañaba por no usarlos

Y justo entonces recordé que antes de desmallarme sentí su presencia la presencia del idiota de sasuke en el campo de entrenamiento, me pregunto si ellos lo habrán notado, pero no puedo preguntar si lo hiciera tal vez se darían cuenta de que lo conozco, rayos ese tipo a estado rondando y puede que arruine todo lo que he logrado, me debe una explicación del asunto con Karin, ahora también la hokage me debe una explicación, de pronto se escuchó mucho escandalo proveniente del otro lado de la puerta y sakura y yo volteamos en esa dirección para ver qué pasaba, se escuchó la voz de naruto-kun y sakura puso una cara de molestia bastante graciosa, pude ver una cabeza de cabello plateado asomándose-kakashi- dije con algo de molestia y desviando mi mirada hacia la ventana- (rayos no puedo creer que esos dos sigan con sasuke después de lo que les hizo, de cierta forma comprendo a Karin ¿qué mejor lugar que konoha para refugiarse?)- pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos y esa fue anna quien me abrazo como si quisiera matarme

¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás enferma? Dime!- dijo y pregunto con mucha rapidez confundiéndome y cortando la circulación en mi cuerpo- no sabes cómo me preocupe por ti creí que morirías- mientras me soltaba

No seas exagerada, además no parece que me quieras muy viva casi me matas con ese abrazo, además yo no sabía nada de una enfermedad- dije seria para después desviar la mirada a todos los presentes- y a ustedes como les fue en sus combates, apenas ha pasado un día asi que creo que deben tener la información fresca

Ee jamás hubo combates, todos nos entretuvimos con el suyo y además ¿cuantos días crees que llevas aquí?-dijo amai

Eemm pues uno, ddaa lógico-dije para burlarme de ella

No, tú llevas aquí 3 días, 3 días en los que no despertaste por la falta de chakra-dijo kuki con algo de preocupación reflejada en su rostro

Necesitamos hablar con la hokage, en especial nosotros dos mizu-y por fin hablo kakashi quien se había mantenido serio y en silencio

Está bien- dije seria para luego dirigir la mirada a naruto quien había estado callado y según lo que yo sabía eso era muy raro en el- y tu ¿Cómo has estado naruto-kun?

Mm yo bien mizu-chan gracias por preocuparte, pero ¿de que tienen que hablar con la vieja?-dijo naruto con una mirada curiosa y con felicidad lo cual me tranquilizo, rayos como puedo preocuparme tanto por alguien que ni conozco bien, cada día me vuelvo más blanda y eso no es bueno

Je. No te reocupes seguro será de lo que me pasa, no se tal vez me den un tratamiento o algo por el estilo-respondí con una sonrisa

Aa por cierto mizu-chan tú también me debes una explicación- dijo sakura en tono serio

Trate de restarle importancia a los tontos 3 días desperdiciados y ala rara afirmación de sakura, y que mejor manera que saliendo con sai-kun, claro él no es muy expresivo y se nota que no sabe nada de relaciones sociales pero no pienso presionarlo sería solo una salida como amigos y ahora que me percataba de eso ¿dónde rayos estaba sai-kun?- Etto… ¿dónde está sai-kun?- dije sin más (¿se habrá notado mi creciente interés en el?)- es que la verdad es extraño verlos a todos menos a el-dije tratando de desviar cualquier sospecha

Pues el salió de misión ayer- contesto sakura- por cierto naruto yo fui la única que se despidió de él, dijiste que irías con ellas a despedirte pero no lo isiste- mientas le daba un coscorrón a naruto

Adiós a mis planes- susurre y para suerte mía nadie se dio cuenta, pero sentí una mirada extraña por parte de sakura

Bueno nosotros nos retiramos-dijo kakashi- mañana te dan de alta, eso es lo más seguro- dijo provocando que se dibujara una sonrisa en mi rostro

Bueno, nos vemos luego se cuidan y sakura recuerda la revancha eeeee- exprese sorprendiendo a todos (seguro han de pensar tú, en ese estado y pides revancha niña estás loca) si seguro pensaron eso

Está bien, y quédate con las manzanas, se de buena fuente que son tus favoritas- dijo en broma (los demás no entendieron) y reímos al unísono

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rayos ¿enserio tenía que mencionar a sai?, todo iba tan bien pero tenía que mencionar a la causa de mi enojo con ella, maldita manía de enojarme y ponerme celosa desde que ella llego no dejo de ponerme asi cada vez que lo menciona o que está junto a él (¿acaso será?) no, no creo es simplemente que estoy acostumbrada a ser la única en el equipo ha de ser eso, al parecer ella si tiene interés en él, y eso me pone tan (¿celosa?) pero como me puedo poner asi, si sai y yo jamás hemos tenido nada más allá de compañerismo, oo bueno excepto por esa vez

.

.

**Flash back**

**Sakura-san ¿estás bien?**

**Si sai-kun es solo que me entretuve mirando el cielo y el paisaje ¿acaso no son bellos?**

**Hai-volteando la mirada en la dirección a la que iba la de sakura, luego los dos voltearon al frente al mismo tiempo quedando asi sus caras muy cerca cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro y cuando estaban a punto de darse un beso**

**Sai-baka dijiste que irías a traer a sakura y te tardaste mucho asi que vine, ee y ustedes porque están tan rojos hasta tu sai, ¿acaso están enfermos?- pregunto naruto sin sospechar lo que pasaba en realidad**

**Fin flash back**

**.**

**.**

Qué bueno que naruto es ingenuo sino que hubiera pensado, aunque fue un accidente o ¿no?, pero también está la otra vez

.

.

**Flash back**

**Estábamos de misión cuando se soltó una gran tormenta por lo cual tuvimos que acampar**

**A mí me tocó hacer la guardia y cuando sai llego corriendo para relevarme se resbalo por lo lodoso que quedo el suelo, cayendo encima de mí y sin darnos cuenta nos besamos, pero aunque quisiéramos llevarlo a más nos fue imposible ya que naruto llego y cuando nos vio hizo un escandalo**

**Sai-baka que rayos le haces a mi sakura-chan, pervertido, eres peor que kakashi y ero-senin, seguro querías aprovecharte de ella- dijo señalándolo con el dedo de una manera acusadora**

**Y hai quedo todo el episodio lo único que hizo sai fue ignorar a naruto e irse sin decir ni una sola palabra y yo, yo solo me quedo con el recuerdo y preferí no volver a mencionarlo, para no tener momentos incomodos**

**Fin del flash back**

**.**

**.**

de pronto kakashi me llamo y logro despertarme de mi sueño raro

Sakura, ¿estás segura de que puedes seguir viviendo con esa chica?

Claro kakashi-sensei, vera ella tiene su temperamento pero no es molesta, ni escandalosa asi que vivir con ella será como vivir sola- dijo sakura mientras sonreía -además me cae bien y ya nos llevamos mejor

Está bien, creo que yo seré su nuevo sensei- soltó kakashi con toda tranquilidad dejándome en shock, por dios no podía creerlo ¿es acaso que esa chica tendría todo lo que yo? Pero debo serenarme y ser menos egoísta, está bien solo son coincidencias- pero bueno también puede que no lo sea, deben escoger entre anko y yo- eso quería decir que seguramente no era un plan malévolo de ella como yo pensaba (saku por dios deja de tomar alucinógenos XD)

Bueno kakashi-sensei me voy, debo perfeccionar mis jutsusmedicos (se escribe asi no?), nos vemos luego-dije mientras me despedía con la mano, después de todo no creo que todo lo que hace mizu sea parte de un plan, asi que me puede tranquilizar, aunque lo que vi en su equipaje es algo sospechoso

.

.

* * *

><p>rayos, esto no estaba en mis planes, como rayos me enferme?, esto no pude ser cierto, aunque sé que encontrare una forma de usarlo a mi favor, no puedo fallar mi misión, aparte tal parece que ese tipo me vigila, aunque puede que quiera algo más, lo he visto algo interesado en sakura, mañana la hokage me dará explicaciones por ahora debo reposar, comerme esas manzanas (cara de entusiasmo y con brillitos en los ojos *-*)<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ala mañana siguiente kakashi y mizu estaban en la oficina de la hokage esperando a saber cuál era su famosa enfermedad y quien sería al nuevo sensei de mizu

((Espero que mi futuro sensei no sea este tipo, por el librito que trae se nota que es un pervertido, además dijo que me odia))-pensó mizu, mientras miraba disimuladamente a kakashi quien parecía muy concentrado en su libro- ((¿cómo será esa tal anko, porque se tarda tanto la hokage?))- se preguntó a si misma

Y de pronto se escuchó el grito enfurecido de la hokage- anko te comiste el ultimo dango!-y mizu hizo una mueca de preocupación

Creo que mataran a mi sensei antes de que me dé la primera lección- dijo mizu con preocupación y enojo en su voz- y usted, acaso no le preocupa lo que puede pasar- reclamo, en contra de kakashi

Pues deberías acostumbrarte, eso pasa muy seguido ((esta niña ya decidió y ni siquiera ha conocido a anko))-dijo kakashi, mientras pensaba en lo apresurado y poco reflexionado de las decisiones de mizu

De pronto mizu salió muy apresurada de la oficina para encontrarse con la hokage que estaba a punto de matar a anko, anko tenía una expresión de terror y nerviosismo en el rostro

Lo-lo siento, hokage-sama, es qué usted sabe que aquí hacen comida deliciosa y no me pude resistir- dijo temerosa anko

((¿Enserio pelean por comida?))- pensó mizu mientras miraba la escena que estaban montando anko y la hokage frente a ella

Jamás te lo perdonare- grito la hokage mientras se disponía a darle un golpe a anko

Deténgase-grito mizu mientras aprisionaba a la hokage en una enorme bola de agua- que clase de hokage hace estos shows enfrente de todos, y lo peor por una razón tan insignificante, yo le comprare sus dangos luego- dijo en tono de regaño mientras soltaba la bola de agua y ala hokage con ella, de pronto solo atino a recargarse en sus rodillas y respirar profundamente y con cansancio- ((pero, que rayos, ese es un jutsu que requiere una cantidad media de chakra y me siento como si me hubiera acabado todo))- pensó mizu ante la reacción de su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de caer pero alguien alcanzo a sostenerla- kakashi-sensei- dijo entre susurros mizu

Bueno, creo que debemos hablar- dijo kakashi en tono serio mirando a la hokage

Está bien- dijo la hokage, mientras dejaba a anko ya más tranquila tras de ella

¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto anko a kakashi

No, no te preocupes, después de todo puede que ella sea pesada, pero solo es de actitud en realidad es muy ligera de peso- comento kakashi para después recibir una mirada de enojo por parte de mizu

Cuando entraron a la oficina de la hokage mizu ya estaba mejor y se podía sostener sola

Bueno lo primero que quiero saber es cuál es mi dichosa enfermedad- dijo mizu sin siquiera esperar a que la hokage se sentara

¿Quisieras esperar?- dijo la hokage mientras se le hinchaba una venita de su frente y tomaba asiento

Lo lamento hokage-sama es solo que me preocupa lo que pasa con mi cuerpo- dijo mizu para tranquilizar a la hokage, pues sabia como se ponía cuando se enojaba y honestamente ella estaba algo exhausta como para defenderse

Está bien- dio la hokage con expresión seria- pero deberías ser menos insolente

Entonces ¿qué tiene mizu?- pregunto kakashi

Pues según la información que tenemos es un virus muy raro y no tiene cura aun aunque se puede controlar, consta de perder el control del chakra, es decir cuando haces un jutsu básico que no necesita mucho chakra este se pierde y terminas usando una cantidad mayor, como lo que paso hace un momento, por lo cual debes tener mucho cuidado con los jutsus que empleas

Lo entiendo-dijo mizu con un toque triste en su expresión

De todos modos no puedo dar un diagnóstico exacto, ya que no hay mucha información sobre él, por eso para que esto no vuelva a pasar te asignaremos 2 sensei, kakashi hatake y anko mitarashi. Tu compañera anna entrenara contigo- dijo la hokage

Bien creo que será conveniente que entrene con alguien a quien conoce, eso lo hará más fácil para todos- dijo kakashi con algo de seriedad en su voz-además algo me dice que necesitaras de consejos por parte de anko con respecto a los chicos- dijo kakashi sonriendo debajo de la mascara

¿Qu... Que, de que me habla?- dijo mizu nerviosa mientras se ocultaba detrás de anko, quien solo se reía internamente de la situación

Bueno yo me retiro tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas- dijo anko

Bueno yo te acompaño, ¿mizu puedes ir sola a casa de sakura?- pregunto kakashi a mizu

Si claro, y después de todo a mí me queda un asunto que hablar con la hokage- dijo mizu, para luego ver como sus sensei se retiraban

Bueno ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?- dijo la hokage para que mizu fuera directo al grano, después de todo no esta va de humor para escuchar estupideces salir enredadas con escusas de la boca de la chica

Valla al parecer quiere ir directo al grano, bueno, en ese caso, ¿Por qué me mintió?- dijo mizu para no agotar la paciencia de la hokage, aparte ella tampoco tenía mucho de esa cualidad y no quería utilizar la poca que tenía con la anciana esa

De-.. ¿De qué me hablas?- contesto la hokage con algo de nerviosismo disfrazado de enojo en la voz

No se supone que usted es quien quería ir al grano- dijo mizu en tono sínico para provocar que la hokage se enojara enserio- y además usted sabe mejor que nadie de que le hablo y de todos modos si no fuera asi le aviso que sakura maneja chakra eléctrico y casi me mata con un kunai por el que condujo la corriente- dijo con notable furia en su voz- además una noche ella tuvo una pesadilla y cuando fui a su aviación había una corriente eléctrica a su alrededor, quiero que me explique lo que pasa- dijo cambando el tono de enojo a preocupación

Bueno, pues, he sabido de algunos episodios en los que sakura se enoja o cuando tiene pesadillas y le pasa eso- dijo la hokage

Bueno, y ¿ha pensado en entrenarla con su elemento?- dijo mizu, con un tono obvio para que pareciera lo más lógico de hacer y dejar a la hokage como tonta

Si, lo hemos pensado- dijo la hokage con notable molestia en su voz- pero al parecer sakura no es consciente de esto

Háganla consiente-dijo mizu en tono de orden- a ver si asi recuerda cómo puede estar a punto de asesinar a un ninja

Eso no fue culpa de ella, tu simplemente estas enferma, no intentes culparla, si estuviera en sus manos jamás intentaría asesinar a nadie- le grito la hokage a mizu para callarla y resulto, la oficina se hundió en un sepulcral silencio- ahora vete, debes hacer muchas cosas antes de entrenar mañana temprano

Es cierto, quise culparla, me cuesta aceptar que estoy enferma,….., pero también debe saber que lo que digo es cierto, ella debe ser entrenada, no podemos dejar que dañe a alguien en medio de su inconciencia, sé que es una buena persona y que jamás lo haría a propósito, pero ya no se pueden correr riesgos, piénselo- dijo mizu para luego cerrar la puerta de la oficina dejando a la hokage pensando en que ella tenía razón y que cometió un error al ocultárselo a sakura

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

En el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban naruto y kakashi, el primero acostado en el suelo mirando el cielo y el segundo estaba recargado en un árbol

Que pasa kakashi-sensei-dijo naruto-para que me cito aquí

Bueno, pues he venido a darte consejos- dijo kakashi sonriendo debajo de la mascara

Consejos de que- dijo naruto poniendo atención a lo que decía su sensei

Consejos sobre mujeres-dijo kakashi con toda tranquilidad

¿Qué? ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo necesito eso?- dijo (corrección) grito naruto algo nervioso

Bueno, pues me he dado cuenta de que una de esas chicas de la haldea de la lluvia te gusta- dijo kakashi con una mirada picara- y no intentes negarlo, eres bastante obvio- esto último causo que a naruto lo rodeara un aura deprimente

Gracias kakashi-sensei pero no tiene que decírmelo asi-dijo naruto cabizbajo

Entonces empecemos con las lecciones- dijo kakashi haciendo un ademan de estar dando una lección XD

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mizu se encontraba en los terrenos del barrio uchiha

Que mal que la mayoría de los de este los miembros de este clan hayan sido basura, el único que valió la pena fue itachi, para proteger a su estúpido hermano menor y aun asi no sirvió, sasuke es peor- suspiro- itachi, que mal elegiste por quien te sacrificaste- dijo mizu con nostalgia en la voz

Sabes que si sasuke te escuchara decir eso ya estarías muerta ¿verdad?

Ja. Ese tipo no puede matarme, ¿recuerdas la batalla entre él y yo?-dijo mizu

Si claro, como olvidarla, je. Fue la primera vez que lo vi vencido por una mujer

Eso lo deja claro todo, vez yo soy capaz de vencerlo a él, pero el a mí no- dijo con arrogancia mizu

Bueno, pero no crees que lo hizo solo por consideración a madara

Ese no le tiene consideración a nadie, y tú y yo sabemos que madara no se la merece- dijo mirando a los ojos al tipo con el cual platicaba

Entonces por consideración al recuerdo que representas de su hermano

Bueno esa todavía te la creo- dijo con algo de nostalgia – pero sasuke es una basura el no merece el honor de tenerle consideración a itachi, de parte de el eso suena como insulto- dijo ahora con enojo

Bueno, vale, pero no te enojes, sabes que yo te quiero mucho mizu-chan, y pues enojada te bes bien pero me gustas más cuando estas feliz

Suigetsu, ¿Por qué sigues con él? ¿Sabes el peligro que corres?, el ya intento matar a Karin, que te hace pensar que no te intentara matar a ti o a jügo también- dijo en tono de reclamo a Suigetsu

Pues, no lo pienso, solo intento estar prevenido- dijo Suigetsu con tranquilidad- además yo sé que tu vendrías a nuestro rescate si fuera necesario- dijo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y con una sonrisa

Eres un idiota- dijo mirándolo sería- no siempre estaré hai y cuando no lo este, no quiero que les pase nada, como pude tomarles tanto cariño- dijo con resignación

Bueno, somos fáciles de querer- dijo con una sonrisa pícara, que luego cambio a una expresión seria- bueno creo que debo irme o sasuke sospechara, de lo bueno poco, ¿no crees?

Bien, entonces adiós-dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Suigetsu al cual le sorprendió el gesto-prométeme que cuidaras de jügo y te cuidaras a ti también- dijo mientras acababa con el abrazo

Te lo prometo, pero calma no somos unos niños, y no te preocupes, saludare a jügo de tu parte- dijo Suigetsu mientras se alejaba

Baka, adiós, me dio gusto verte-susurro mizu mientras ella también se retiraba con una sonrisa nostálgica

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Era ya el atardecer y Sakura se encontraba sola, en la banca donde sasuke la dejo

Bien, aquí estoy para aclarar mis dudas- se dijo sakura a si misma-y bien, ¿alguna señal?-suspiro- hay que estupideces hago, definitivamente este lugar no es el indicado para responder esa pregunta, solo me trae recuerdos de él, se supone que debo olvidarlo, el ya no volverá, ya no es el mismo y yo tampoco- con una mirada triste- ¡eso es!, el ya no es el mismo, yo tampoco y debo darme la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo haya él y su estúpida venganza, yo volveré a ser feliz con o sin él, es hora de empezar de nuevo- se dijo a si misma sakura, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez era una sakura llena de decisión- (y empezare con sai), jo. Que loco al final de cuentas este lugar si me sirvió para pensar en una solución, bueno ya empezó a obscurecer y debo irme- pensó y se dijo sakura para después irse de ese lugar

Pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba escuchando

Bien con que piensas empezar de nuevo, y sin mí, que bien asi ya no me molestaras-se dijo sasuke mientras salía de entre las sombras de los arboles- pero aun asi, esta sensación

Por dios sasuke, yo sabía que eras tonto, pero llegar a eso- dijo mizu apareciendo a las espaldas de sasuke- veras esa sensación en ti se llama vacío y supongo que es porque la última persona que se hubiera atrevido a amarte sin condición y sin importar lo que pasara a dejado de hacerlo- apareciendo frente a sasuke-dime ¿Qué se siente estar completamente solo?- delineando los labios de sasuke- no deberías ser tan metiche, en fin deberías dejarla ser feliz antes de que destruyas su hogar y te ganes su desprecio completamente-sonriendo y quitando su dedo índice de los labios de sasuke para probarlo- sabes amargo ¿sabías?

Por qué no desapareces o te vas a zorrear con otro tipo- dijo sasuke tomándola del brazo bruscamente

Jajaja no confundas sasuke, yo, no ando de zorra como Karin, aparte no creo que valgas la pena el sacrificio de mi primera vez, aparte en ti no hay hormonas, so lo hay obscuridad y venganza- dijo mizu señalándolo mientras se reía

Déjame en paz, ¿acaso ya has cumplido la misión que te encomendó madara?- dijo ya un poco enojado sasuke

Rayos, ¿de cuando a acá hablas asi?- dijo mizu, pero como no recibió respuesta alguna de sasuke decidió responderle ella- bueno, ya, no, no he cumplido la misión pero tengo algunas opciones para llevar con él, aquí hay buenas ninja médico y una en especial que podría sernos muy útil en akatsuki-dijo mizu sorprendiendo a sasuke

Te juro que si es quien creo te matare, no creo que puedas obligarla a unírsenos-dijo sasuke- recuerda que si no cumples no podrás ser mimbro de akatsuki

Ja. ¿Quién dijo que la obligare?, tú no has visto su alma, ella es tan peculiar, te juro que vendrá sin que se lo pida, y después de todo el daño que le has hecho ha dejado cicatrices, no es mi estilo obligar a la gente a hacer algo que no quieren – dijo mizu causando daño a sasuke con cada una de sus palabras- y recuerda sasuke que yo ya soy miembro de akatsuki desde antes que tú y hago esto por diversión no por obligación, me vale un cacahuate lo que tú y los demás digan yo soy necesaria hai y eso jamás lo cambiaras y bien no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Qué se siente estar completamente solo?

Tú ya deberías saberlo, tu hermano acabo con cada persona que te quiso y te dejo completamente sola- dijo sasuke queriendo hacerle daño a mizu

Sasuke-KUN-dijo mizu haciendo énfasis en el sufijo- ya deberías haber aprendido que esas palabras no me causan daño, no estoy sola, jamás lo he estado, y todos hasta tu sabemos que si estas solo es porque asi lo has querido- dijo mizu haciendo que el ego de sasuke callera hasta el suelo y es que lo que ella decía era cierto, él tenía toda la responsabilidad de su soledad actual y de que sakura lo dejara de querer

No, los responsables de mi soledad son todos los altos mandos de esta maldita haldea-dijo sasuke con enojo contenido

Eso es, asi me gusta sasuke-dijo mizu con una sonrisa sínica- y bien ¿porque no me dijeron que Karin esta en esta haldea?, si no fuera porque ella jamás me vio tal vez ya estaría muerta o mínimo en un calabozo- dijo mizu algo divertida

No creí que fuera algo realmente importante- dijo sasuke algo serio

Jajaja sasuke eres tonto, pero no estúpido y se bien que eso jamás se te hubiera pasado, pero te lo perdonare por esta vez-dijo mizu- bueno debo irme, no quiero causar molestias, pero sigue mi consejo sasuke aléjate, dale la oportunidad de ser feliz y no te preocupes casi puedo asegúrate que volverás a tratar con sakura sin necesidad de esconderte tras los arboles- dijo en tono burlón para luego desaparecer del lugar

Maldita, jamás me ha caído bien y esa molestia me causa demasiados problemas-dijo sasuke por ultimo para luego alejarse del lugar

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

E llegado- dijo mizu abriendo la puerta de la casa de sakura

Aaaa genial mizu-chan, ¿quieres algo de tomar?- dijo sakura muy amablemente

Si claro, café estaría bien- dijo mizu con una sonrisa

Puedes sentarte en uno de los sillones- grito sakura desde la cocina

Bueno mizu-chan que bien que ya estés en casa ¿cómo te fue con la hokage?- pregunto sakura llegando con 2 tasas de café

Bueno fue un día extraño y con la hokage me fue bien aunque no me gusta la idea de tener dos sensei, anko mitarashi y kakashi- dijo mizu haciendo un puchero de molestia- pero lo bueno es que entrenare con anna- dijo mientras su expresión cambiaba a una sonrisa

¿Anko será tu sensei?, te compadezco esa mujer está loca, ¿Por qué un día extraño?- dijo sakura

Bueno veras, es porque anko-sensei y la hokage estaban peleando por dangos- dijo mientras ponía una expresión extraña y divertida- esas dos mujeres sí que están locas, y ¿cómo te fue a ti en tu día?-pregunto mizu

Pues bien, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta- dijo sakura con una expresión seria

Si claro, pregunta lo que quieras- dijo mizu mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

¿Qué hay con tu equipaje?, ¿porque hay una capa de akatsuki?- dijo sakura seria y con el entrecejo algo fruncido

Wow eres una metiche ¿acaso me has estado espiando?- dijo mizu en un tono divertido

Por favor, solo responde- dijo sakura aún más seria

Ok. Está bien, de todos modos sabía que tendría que explicarlo tarde o temprano, veras yo tengo esa capa porque cuando konan-sensei murió yo fui por su cadáver, le quite la capa y me la quede, no es como si fuera un robo porque técnicamente ella me la regalo, ella me dijo que en cuanto ella muriera yo heredaría su voluntad y todas sus pertenencias, pero solo me quede con su capa y su anillo-explico mizu

Y entonces la flor de papel- pregunto sakura

Bueno veras, esa es una flor que yo misma hice, ella me enseño el arte del origami, espero que no la hallas maltrado porque pensaba ponérmela en el cabello, por eso me deje estos mechones de cabello- dijo mientras tomaba uno de los mechones y lo observaba- aunque no me la he puesto por que no sé cómo hacerlo sola- dijo mientras asi un puchero de enojo

¿Enserio?, se nota que la admiras mucho o bueno admirabas, si quieres yo te ayudo mañana antes de irnos a entrenar- dijo sakura mientras sonreía

Gracias, y si la admiraba mucho y esa es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí, yo herede su voluntad y por lo tanto debo proteger a quienes cambiaran el mundo ninja, eso incluye a toda esta haldea- dijo mizu tranquilizando asi las sospechas de sakura y creando una buena impresión en ella

Bueno es hora de dormir se está haciendo tarde y mañana regresa shizune de su misión y quiero presentártela- dijo sakura con una sonrisa

Aamm si claro yo saldré a tomar algo de aire fresco, pero te prometo que no tardare- dijo mizu mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Sí, claro, debe ser difícil tener aire fresco cuando estas todo el día fuera- dijo sakura en tono sarcástico

Bueno, yo creo que el aire de las noches es más fresco- dijo mizu haciendo un ademan de niña lista

Ok. Buenas noches- dijo sakura mientras subía las escaleras y negaba con la cabeza

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

En el techo de la casa de sakura

Bueno, sé que sakura no es mala y jamás lastimaría a nadie, no sé si lo que planeo es correcto- dijo mizu

Wow, escuchar eso venir de ti es sorprendente, ¿acaso te estas suavizando?- dijo amai en tono de burla

¿Acaso todos me espían?- dijo mizu algo enojada

Cálmate, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?- pregunto amai

Pues creo que no estoy haciendo lo correcto-suspira- y ¿si no resulta como lo planeo?- confeso mizu

Bueno, yo creo que es un plan perfecto, no pude fallar y es lo correcto, abecés debemos sacrificarnos para hacer lo correcto- dijo amai con toda tranquilidad

Es cierto, debo sacrificarme y no creo que ella se niegue, su aldea es una de las cosas que más le importan, gracias amai, hablar contigo siempre me hace bien- dijo mizu para retirarse adormir

Adiós, que duermas bien- dijo amai con una sonrisa y se retiro

_**Mátenme si quieren, esta vez no tengo excusa (si me perdí y ya no le seguí) pero dije (debo seguirla) y pues aquí me tienen jejejeje gracias por leer y ya saben que pueden dejar un review aunque no tengan cuanta se cuidan y sean felices atte: nana**_

_**P.D: un amiga me pidió publicar su historia en mi cuenta asi que creo que publicare otra espero que les guste y que la lean (yo me asegurare de que ella lea los reviews) :D**_


	7. grandes sucesos

Capitulo: 6

Los personajes de naruto son obra y propiedad de Kishimoto, después de emborracharlo con sake me los presto para esta historia, la historia es mía, asi que si la ven el algún otro lugar, el que sea, acúsenlos conmigo, eso es plagio y no se vale, se los agradeceré

**Grandes sucesos**

_**"sakura-san, sé que estas confundida, lo he leído varias veces, pero yo esperare y no me daré por vencido**_"

Pasaron varios meses antes de que lograra acostumbrarme a la presencia de mizu-chan, pero al final de cuentas he logrado acomodarme, somos buenas amigas, el día siguiente a el que tome "la decisión" ayude a mizu a acomodar esa flor en su cabello, se veía tan linda, ese fue el mismo día en que regresaron sai y shizune, juro que desee jamás haberle acomodado el cabello a mizu

**_Flash back_**

Sakura-chan, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado con el cabello, jamás he sido buena con eso

Ni lo menciones, se cómo es eso, yo batallo todas las mañanas- le respondí con una sonrisa

Llegamos hasta la entrada de la haldea, para recibir a shizune, platicamos todo el trayecto, acerca de como era se vida en su antigua aldea, hai descubrí que ella había tenido una vida difícil, cuando pregunte por su familia, me dijo que sus padres habían muerto cuando ella era pequeña, y no tenia mas familiares asi que a estado sola desde entonces

Cuando llegamos, para darle la bienvenida a shizune, nos encontramos con todos (naruto, amai, anna y kuki), supuse que habían venido a lo mismo que nosotras, en ese momento llego shizune, y después de una monótona presentación, le dimos la bienvenida y yo unos cuantos coscorrones a naruto, haber si asi aprendía a cerrar la boca, dejar de mirar como idiota a anna, ¿que no se supone que estaba enamorado de mi?, digo no es que me importe, pero parece cambiar de gustos fácil

Ni siquiera me di cuanta de que detrás de shizune había llegado sai, el muy tonto se le quedo mirando a mizu todo el rato, no es que me den celos, claro que no, ¿pero no se supone que no siente?, paso olímpicamente de mi para posicionarse al lado de mizu y hablar con ella, la abrazo por los hombros y yo me pregunte ¿desde cuando tantas confiancitas?, si apenas se conocían, apenas habían cruzado palabra y ahora hasta abrazos, todo el mundo se estaba volviendo loco

De pronto nos topamos con hinata y tenten, quienes tenían un aviso de la hokage para mi, hinata estaba igual de sonrojada que siempre, pero esta vez me pareció q había algo mas, algo como furia, pero deseche rápidamente ese pensamiento, hinata no sentiría celos de naruto y anna ¿o si?, aunque por lo que se dejaba ver en sus ojos y la forma en que apretaba los puños cualquiera pensaría lo mismo que yo, además del hecho de que miraba muy fijamente a anna, al parecer esta lo noto, por que se separo bruscamente del abrazo de naruto (se la habían pasado abrazados todo el rato XD), lo cual dejo confundido al idiota

Y bueno, en todo el rato que yo observe a hinata, a mizu y sai les dio por desaparecer, lo cual causo que me enojara mas y como es costumbre me desahogue con naruto, ahora lo compadezco, la verdad es que no es sano que lo utilice de esa forma, después de todo eso me dirigí a la torre del hokage, para saber de que me quería hablar aun estaba enojada por lo que paso con mizu y con sai, asi que todo el camino lleve los puños apretados

_**Fin del flash back**_

Decidí ignorar todo lo acontecido, pero me dio mucha curiosidad ver que mizu había llegado con cara de "¿decepción?", el tiempo siguió pasando, tsunade-sama me dijo que debía confiar mucho en mizu, y asi lo he hecho, no tengo intenciones para desconfiar ¿no?

Me levante, después de estar un buen rato pensando, hoy iremos a la torre dela hokage, al parecer debe darnos información importante

Llegamos a la torre de la hokage, todo estaba en silencio, por lo cual deduje que naruto no había llegado

Sakura-chan, me esperas aquí, debo ir al sanitario- me dijo mizu, yo solo respondí con una afirmación de la cabeza y una sonrisa, la vi desaparecer por el corredor

Me quede un buen rato hai parada esperando, como vi que no llegaba, decidí ir a curiosear, encontré un lugar con poca iluminación, al parecer era un pasillo, con unas pocas puertas que daban hacia diferentes lugares, decidí adentrarme mas, y asi lo hice, la verdad es que desde hace mucho le había perdido el miedo a la obscuridad, pero esta vez había algo diferente, sentía que alguien me observaba

De pronto alguien me jalo por la cintura, yo ni siquiera grite, de alguna forma me gustaba el contacto, sentí que nos encerraba en alguno de los cuartos que estaban por hai y luego unos labios, ese era mi primer beso, y me tomo por sorpresa, y lo peor, me gusto, comencé a corresponder el beso, no podría describirlo, se notaba que también era el primer beso de quien fuera, era lento y dulce, "tranquilo", pero luego una luz me dio de lleno en la cara, los dos no separamos y fue entonces cuando puede ver el rostro de quien me beso y para mi sorpresa era sai, voltee inmediatamente hacia la puerta, pero ya no había nadie, luego hacia sai, y este tenia una sonrisa "sincera" en el rostro, no lo podía creer, debía ser una broma

* * *

><p>Esto no podía ser, no lo podía creer, debía ser una broma, si, al principio lo de sai era solo gusto, es bastante guapo, jamás lo negaría, pero luego de ese día, lo empecé a tratar, y supongo que se volvió algo más<p>

**_Flash back_**

Habíamos desaparecido de la vista de todos, yo creí que él me había pedido que lo acompañara para decirme que también le gusto, pero no fue asi

Que pasa sai-kun

Veras mizu-san, quería pedirte un favor- me dijo con algo parecido a un sonrojo

Claro, lo que sea- respondí con na sonrisa sincera y tonta

Pues hai algo que me preocupa, e leído varios libros que hablan sobre enfermedades del corazón y del estomago, pero ninguno da una respuesta a lo que me pasa, además de que solo me pasa cuando estoy con cierta persona

¿Y se pueden saber tus síntomas?, quizás yo te pueda dar una respuesta

Se me revuelve el estomago, bueno no, es como cuando subes a una montaña rusa, estas nervioso cuando subes, y después, cuando bajas, te da una sensación extraña en el estomago, mi corazón late muy rápido y no puedo fijarme en lo que pasa alrededor

Veamos, tus síntomas son sensación extraña en el estomago, nerviosismo y latidos acelerados del corazón, y todo solo cuando estas con cierta persona ¿verdad?- mencione sonriendo divertida - pues creo que eso quiere decir que ese alguien te gusta- le dije con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas- y se puede saber, ¿quien es ese alguien?

Pues, es.., ¿prometes no decirle?- y fue entonces que caí en cuanta de que yo no era, en ese momento no me dolió, pues solo era gusto- es que ella es fea, y siempre me golpea, pero hay algo, que hace que se vea atractiva a la luz del sol, y de la luna, no se- empecé a sospechar, solo hay una persona a quien él se referiría de esa forma, pero quería escuchar que él lo dijese, solo asi me lo confirmaría- quien me gusta es…,** SAKURA**- el me pidió ayuda para poder acercarse a sakura sin morir en el proceso y confesarle sus sentimientos, decidí ayudarle, pensé** "si yo no puede confesarme, almenos ayudare a que alguien ms si lo haga"**, pero no conté con que soy humana, defectuosa y que me enamoraría de sai

**_Fin del flash back_**

Pasaron los meses, me uní mas sentimentalmente a sai, y a sakura, hice todo lo que podía para mantenerlos alejados, pero todo fallo, justo el día que decidí que usaría mi ultima carta, mi intento mas bajo**"la manipulación"**, sai decidió hacerme caso, yo ese día iba a decirle a sakura que me gustaba sai, para que asi ella ya no sele acercara, o almenos, cuando él se declarara, rechazara sus sentimientos

Hace unos días, durante el entrenamiento, sai me comento que deseaba declararse, que ya no podía estar en silencio, le aconseje que se confesara robándole un beso, en realidad eso es lo que yo quería, que me robara un beso, sai me hizo caso, y se le declaro de esa forma a sakura, aun estaba en shock, por lo que vi, sai y sakura en un armario besándose, al parecer sai dio en el clavo, por que sakura le correspondía, Salí corriendo de hai, sai me vio, espero que sakura no, ahora, me pregunto si debería dejarlos ser, yo fui quien le dijo a sasuke que debía dejar de atormentar a sakura, tal vez debería dejarla ser feliz, después de todo, la llevare al mismo infierno

* * *

><p>Sakura-san me correspondía, este era mi primer beso y creo que también el suyo, todo esto gracias a mizu-san y sus consejos, no me equivoque al pedirle ayuda a ella, ahora sabía que almenos le gustaba a sakura, lo demás seria pan comido, la luz me despertó de mi ensoñación, mire hacia la puerta, allí estaba mizu, con los ojos como platos, le sonreí y ella se fue corriendo, supongo que para no hacer mal tercio, luego vi a sakura, ella parecía confundida, tal vez deberíamos hablar, pero antes de que yo dijera algo, ella hablo- sai debemos hablar- me dijo, esto no se oía bien, lo dijo demasiado seria<p>

Sai, yo…, estoy confundida, no sé que es lo que siento por ti- confeso, parecía triste, no quería verla triste

No te preocupes sakura-san,_** sé que estas confundida, lo he leído varias veces, pero yo esperare y no me daré por vencido**_- le dije con una seguridad que me sorprendió a mi mismo

**_Mátenme si asi lo desean, no merezco perdón, si yo fuera una lectora, me mataria XD_**

**_Mi lap murió y no quería publicar desde un café, es traumarte que la gente se te quede mirando, lo lamento muchísimo, prometo estar mas activa, espero que les guste el cap, y dejen review, claro si quieren, los quiere nana-chan_**


End file.
